What Binds Us
by Niamh13
Summary: Dramione: Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay. Written a long time ago - pre-DH. Rated for language and light adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter １/??]**  
Author:** Rorania**  
Rating:** R**  
Warnings:** Language, sexual references**  
Word Count:** 2,511**  
Summary: **Starts after HBPーBefore DH came out. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay. **  
A/N: **Hey, this is something I wrote a _**long**_ time ago and only posted on Coloured Grey and my livejournal. I still haven't finished it unfortunately, but I have the first ten chapters. Also, extra apologies for parts explaining logic that makes no sense. I wasn't up to fixing it but someone brought to my attention that I hadn't posted past chapter six on my livejournal so I thought I'd just post what I have here.

* * *

Chapter 一

一一一一一

"Hermione, dear, can you bring this up to Draco?"

Hermione looked over as she was heading by the kitchen in Grimmauld Place Number 12 to see Molly gesture to a made up tray of food. Hermione hesitated with a grimace before slumping and accepting the tray.

Trudging up the steps, she wondered how she could've been dumb enough to ask how it could get worse than Dumbledore dying. Well, of course besides the obvious. Thinking Malfoy would ever have asked the Order for help simply had not occurred to her. She thought he'd had too much pride and would die before accepting the help of "Muggle-lovers".

But no, she sighed. Here she was, bringing Draco food because he was too much of a twat to dine with the family, not that anyone wanted to be reminded of his presence. According to Remus, he was a hurt, scared little boy who'd rather attack a friendly hand then accept comfort. So if she thought he was unpleasant in school, he was ten times worse now, living in such close quarters.

Reaching Malfoy's room, Hermione carefully balanced the tray as she knocked on the door and rolled her eyes impatiently, in anticipation of his terse regard. She heard footsteps right before the door was yanked open. She immediately thrust the tray out to him, her eyes lowered dully, as if bored.

"Molly says 'eat'." When he didn't take it, she shook the tray slightly at him in annoyance. "Here."

Instead, he stepped back deliberately and gestured to the desk. "Put it over there, Mudblood."

Hermione finally looked up at him, her head cocked slightly, to see him challenging her with his gaze. Then she smirked. She suddenly removed her hands from the tray folding them across her chest, the tray levitating in front of her.

"You know the day you perfect the talent of pulling your lip over your head and swallowing is a day you can finally consider yourself having done something worth while."

With that she turned to stroll away.

Suddenly she heard the tray crash against the wall and some invisible force was pulling her back into the room. She let out a cry as she crashed into Draco's chest, before being pushed back abruptly against the wall next to the door of his room. Draco held her pinned by her upper arms.

"How dare you show me anything but deference, Mudblood." Draco railed at her.

Hermione met his glare head on as her knee came up swiftly between his legs. Draco immediately crumpled, his face contorting in pain, as he sank to the floor. Hermione gave him an extra push and stared down at him.

"How dare you put your hands on me, Malferret? Huh? How dare you come into this house seeking our care and protection, then treat us like servants? How dare you expect _anything_ when you spent all last year trying to kill Dumbledore, the late _head_ of the very Order you sought refuge from? Where I come from, hypocrites and bigots are abhorred, no matter what blood they carry."

"You think I care?" Draco groaned, rolling to his feet.

"No, of course not. Your hate-crimes are just that. An emotion. Emotions aren't rational, they don't have to have any reasonable logic behind them, they just are. And it's Voldemort's hate for what he is, that led to you being here. Why your father is in Prison. Why he killed your mother. Why, in your eyes, your life is ruined because you had to take pity from some muggle-borns and other people you hate."

Draco nailed her with a glare of contempt. "Are we going to sing songs and hold hands now, Granger?"

She narrowed her gaze at him. "I've simply had enough of your ungrateful, free-loading ways, you arse. Tell me, for all the wealth and prestige of the Malfoy line, where does that leave you?"

"Far better off then you," Draco bit back. "For even if I am in hiding and at the mercy of muggle-loving fools, I'll _always _be_ far_ better than you."

"Oh, really?" Hermione stepped up to him.

Draco nodded vigorously. "_Merde,_ yeah!"

Hermione laughed derisively. "Your standards on which you base yourself must be terribly low, Malfoy. What do they call cowards in your world? Because here they'd call it trying to pull off a most horrendous deed and then not even able to follow through with it, to save their own mother from certain death. That's right, Draco. You killed your mother. While she was waiting in misery for you to carry out your little task, you failed and then ran off with Snape to save your own hide. So tell me," she paused. "What makes a coward in your world because I am dying to figure out how you still see yourself as above all of us."

Draco had paled when she mentioned his mother. She could see his jaw working as his lips trembled. She turned her head in disgust then, which was a mistake. Draco gripped her hair at the base of her neck and pulled her head back hard. Hermione's mouth opened in pain.

"You…" he started out in a dangerously low tone. "You foul…loathsome…evil little bitch. Stay, the fuck," he yanked hard on her hair then, making her gasp, "away from me. You filthy little whore." Just as abruptly, he released her shoving her away from him and out the door. The door slammed in her face.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

After he shoved her out the door, Draco went on a terrible rampage, throwing anything he could get his hands on. _What gave _her_ the right?!_ How dare she speak to him at all let alone such wrongfull things?! She was nothing but Potty and Weasel's whore! A Mudblood not deserving to be taught magic!

After tirading about cheeky, upstart Mudbloods in his head a while, he finally calmed and sank against the wall, laughing. Perfect Head Gryffindor just gave it to him like a Slytherin. Like he didn't know it was his fault his mother was dead. That she was probably tortured before she died, knowing her son was a failure and she would have to pay the price for it. Who needed Lucius when Mudblood Granger could remind him what a failure he was; and right when he felt he couldn't feel any lower. Draco's eyes narrowed then. _But what right did the mudblood have to remind him of anything?_ None. She had no right. He didn't ask for this. Snape told him it was this or watch his mother be tortured and killed before he met the same fate, and decided for him, before leaving him to make appearances for Voldemort. That was a month and a half ago. Since then, his days had been filled with hostile glares, silences, or avoiding his gaze, while the mother of the overwhelming amount of red-headed spawn continuously pushed food onto him. Draco swore she wished to make him as fat as she was, annoying cow. She always smelled of some sort of sugary substance like cinnamon or apples. His mother had always smelt of the finest cologne. However he'd noticed Mrs. Weasley reminded him of how stern his mother could be, yet with one large difference. There was a warmth missing in his mother that was prominent in Weasley's. His mother never rose her voice and her manner was cool. Weasley was quick to temper and yelled all the time. _Ronald, get your lazy arse out of bed right now! Fred, don't curse in front of your sister! Ginerva, stop sulking or you can clean out the basement!_

They took his wand, so he couldn't even cast a sound-proofing spell around his room to block out the constant yelling. At Malfoy Manor, it was always quiet. Not even the house-elves cleaning made any noise. His father was always away on business and his mother was either shopping or out visitng friends. Which was why it was odd that he'd gotten used to the pounding floorboards outside his room so quick. He hardly noticed the sound anymore.

He did notice when the Golden Trio of Gits returned from somewhere, when they received their Hogwarts letters last week, when Granger found out she was Head Girl, whenever her and Romeo Weaslebee had a fight. Why Potter didn't just hex them silent actually made sense to Draco since that would be the smart thing to do, and when had Potter ever been known to be the smart one of the lot.

Finally calm, Draco stood. Thinking derisively of the Golden Trio of Gits was always comforting. He'd spent years doing it, and it was the only outlet that provided any relief for his bottled up tension and aggression.

Though they took his wand and he was not able to retrieve any of his personal effects, the room they gave him was stocked with a large bookcase of mostly legit wizarding books, some muggle literature, and only a few Dark Art tomes. Considering the house's history of Dark Wizards, Draco knew they probably missed those few tomes in preparing it for him to use. Don't want encourage the young Death Eater in training to act out his wicked ways. Draco smirked, thinking this. But despite his wish to contradict their wishes, he found himself drawn to the muggle novels. He tried reading _The DaVinci Code_ at first but the entire thing was under the assumption that Jesus Christ wasn't a Wizard and persecuted by Muggles. Or at least there was no mention of Muggles and Wizards and so he tried another. Ten minutes after picking up a paperback called _Ender's Game_ he was entranced. That was what he was reading before Granger was sent up by Satan to force him into gluttony once again. So he laid back with his book and let himself forget for a while.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

"Ron, how can you be so thick?!" Hermione yelled.

Ron threw up his hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have fell asleep the day they taught how to read a girl's mind!"

"It's called having common sense and human decency, you twat!" she shouted back. "What if I told you I had no idea who I'd be going to our graduation ball with because I didn't know if we'd still be together or not?! Does that sound just peachy to you?!!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh no, just that you haven't given a thought to _our_ future! What, did you assume I'd follow you around with whatever you did and everything would just work itself out?!"

"I—"

"Will you two give it a rest already!"

Hermione and Ron looked over to see Draco standing in the doorway, a book in his hand.

"This is none of your business, snake!" Ron yelled.

"My point exactly. If you don't want it to be anybody's bloody business but your own, don't shout it for the whole damn house to hear, Weasel! Either that or give me back my wand so I can cast a proper silencing charm around you so I can read in peace!"

"Right." Ron snorted. "So you can kill us all in our sleep."

"Ron—" Hermione started.

"Why would I? It's obvious you two will kill each other eventually if you don't give it up now!" Draco retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron frowned.

Draco sighed. "It means, you two are the worst match ever conceived. All you do is fight and neither of you have any regard for each other's feelings."

Hermione was staring at him open-mouthed. Draco noticed and frowned at her.

"What?"

Hermione snapped her mouth closed. "Nothing. Just--, that was the most unMalfoy-like thing I've ever heard you say."

Draco lifted a brow. "It's classic psychology 101. A five year old could see you do not match. Now go commiserate in opposite corners, so I don't have to listen to you kiddies' inane bickering," Draco added as he turned and left.

Hermione was looking down. Ron was looking anywhere but her.

"So…"

"So…what if he's right?" Hermione asked finally.

Ron held up his hand as if trying for patience. "Don't. Don't even go there."

"But Ron, what if he is?" Hermione persisted. "What if we just don't match and are too stupid to see that. I mean, it took us so long to get together. Me with Viktor, you with Lavender…both of us hurting each other, and now all we do is fight…" Hermione sank down onto her bed. After a moment, Ron sighed and sat down next to her.

"So what are you saying," he asked.

She looked over at him. "Do you love me?"

Ron's eyebrows worked as he tried to figure out which way she meant.

"I mean, as a girlfriend. I know you love me as a friend, but…do you love me as a woman?" she asked.

Ron thought. Finally, "I don't know. I couldn't imagine being without you, but I'm not sure…"

"…whether as friends or more." Hermione finished for him and he nodded.

"Could you imagine," she started again. "being with another girl? I mean, now that we've been together, could you picture any other girl in your future?"

Ron looked trapped for a moment. "Is…is this a trick question?"

Hermione shook her head impatiently. "No. I'm just wondering because I'm unsure of what we have and if it were to go any farther and then not work out, we could possibly lose our friendship. And I don't want that."

"So what are you saying we do?" Ron frowned.

"I'm saying…maybe we should see other people." Hermione say carefully.

Ron's eyes widened.

"You mean break up?"

"Ron, what we have right now is not working. If we're meant to be, then we'll realize that while we're apart." Hermione waited and when he didn't say anything she prompted him.

Finally, he looked at her. "You know, if we're even able to have this conversation, you bringing it up and me not blowing up over it," Ron took a deep breath, "And me actually considering the idea." He looked over at her.

She understood and patted his hand. "…Then maybe we shouldn't be together."

Ron nodded.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Draco pulled on his black boxers and rested a towel around his neck as he stepped out of the loo into the hallway. Immediately, he noticed Granger talking in hushed tones to the Weaselette. When they noticed him, they quickly finished their hushed convo and took off in opposite directions, Weaselette heading downstairs, Granger towards him. She didn't look at him, but he watched her until she disappeared into a room, before continuing to his room. But what he heard and saw next stopped him short again.

"…Harry…leave me…No." before Ginny continued down the stairs.

"…Gin." And then Harry sighed, before turning and noticing Draco. He stopped short as well, but continued after a moment. "Find anything interesting, Malfoy?" Harry ground out, not in a good mood.

Draco strolled forward. "Oh, just wondering why you don't just stick with Granger. _She_ still worships the ground you spit on," he drawled.

"Shove it up your arse, Malferret." Harry growled as he strode past.

Draco grinned and continued on into his room. His joy was small but worth it.

Draco had finished _Ender's Game, Psych 101, The Three Musketeers, _& was now on_ Pride & Prejudice_, the least girly sounding of the remaining muggle books. Not that he cared for any of the occupants of the house's opinions, but he didn't want to be caught reading something called _Little Women,_ muggle book or not.

In the middle of Mr. Darcy's assessment of eligible female company in the country, a dreaded knock on his door sounded. Growling in frustration, he pushed himself up off the bed. This Mr. Darcy sounded like a proper gentleman. He had exemplary standards, was rich, and was surrounded by idiots. Draco could identify completely.

Opening the door, he was presented with a letter. Looking up, he saw Granger urging him to take it.

Doing so, he asked, "What is this?"

Hermione folded her arms. "I don't know why, but Molly's designated me your bloody servant."

"I meant the letter, Granger." Draco ground out.

"Oh, McGonagall wants to meet with you at the start of term."

Draco frowned and scoffed. "Hogwarts couldn't possibly be reopening."

Hermione's eyes bored into him. "Well, since they removed the Death Eaters and your little last years' reject project from the Room of Requirement, it's much safer now."

"Much safer?" Draco questioned.

"Like a fortress." Hermione continued with no emotion in her tone. Draco didn't like it. She was treating him like a servant.

"What's gotten into your bonnet? Weaselbee not putting out?"

"Charming, Malfoy." Hermione grimaced, "It's no surprise how Pansy fell for you." She turned to go.

"Oo, do I sense repressed jealousy, Granger?" Draco taunted.

"You know what, Draco," Hermione sighed and turned, "How bout you take a nice long bath, conveniently slip your head under the water, and count to a million."

"Aren't you a little blood-thirsty," Draco leaned against the doorframe.

Hermione stopped once more and turned to him. She frowned. "Are you flirting with me?" she challenged him with her gaze.

Draco shifted. "Flattering ourselves, are we?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Moody says we leave in the morning." She turned to leave.

Draco frowned. "For where?"

"Read the letter," she called without turning.

Draco looked down at the letter in his hand. He gave Hermione a brief glance before turning back into his room and closing the door.

The letter was from McGonagall. She wanted to discuss his coming back to Hogwarts. A list of the basic texts he'd need was included and he was to meet her after the feast.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

He was checking the mirror the next morning, when he heard a hoard of footsteps going by his room. Opening the door, he caught Hermione before she could head down the stairs.

"Hurry up. We're leaving." She urged.

"To where?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley." She turned to go but stopped and turned back to face him. "Here," she pulled a brown toque out of her pocket and held it out to him.

He took it and frowned. "Really, Granger? Offering fashion advice, you?"

She huffed impatiently. "Look with your hair, you'll be recognized instantly. So just put it on."

Draco shook his head. "I don't wear brown."

Hermione just stared at him. "You're serious?" Sighing, she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Suddenly the toque was black. "There, better? I don't care, let's go."

Draco looked at the now black cap, and shrugged as he pulled it on over his hair.

Draco was standing outside the Floo Network in Diagon Alley, dusting himself off in disgust when Granger came out in a cloud of soot.

Looking down, he laughed seeing her blackened face. Harry shoved him aside, glaring, to help her to her feet.

"Alright," started Moody. "Potter, you, Ron & Ginny will come with me, Molly and Kingsley. Remus and Tonks shall take Hermione, the twins, and the Malfoy whelp."

"Alastor hush!" Tonks shushed him. "We don't need an ambush over the whelp, so keep it down."

"Yeah, yeah. So, anyway, we'll meet back here in two hours. Remember the emergency rendevous point. Constant vigilance everybody."

Harry turned to Hermione. "You going to be okay with Malfoy?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I can take care of myself."

"Alright. See you soon."

Harry, Ron and Ginny head off, waving at her. While waving back, Draco passed her and she noticed a bright white blonde lock of hair peeking out of his cap.

"Oi, Dra--! I mean, you!" she called.

Draco confused, stopped and turned around. She caught up with him. "You have a bit showing." She reached up and tucked the wayward lock under his cap, while Draco watched consterned.

_Mudblood Granger is touching me, and voluntarily._

"There," she said, finished. "Come along now, Bob."

She started walking away and he followed.

"Bob?" he gave her an incredulous look.

"Well, I have to call you something," she responded. "Unless you'd prefer 'reviled pig', I could handle that."

"Oo, Granger that one would've hurt if I actually cared about a mudblood's opinion."

Her foot shot out, catching him at a balancing moment in his step and sent him tumbling to the ground. Kicking him onto his back, she placed her sneaker on his chest.

"Next time you call me Mudblood, you be lucky if you can get your _whores_ with child." Hermione spoke in a deadly, dangerous tone.

Shoving away from him, she left him lying in the dirt. Draco rolled to his knees, glaring at her back as he stood.

"I'd take heed, Mr. Bob," said Tonks, who stood behind him. Draco glared in her direction. "When provoked, she can whip out a curse that packs a hell of a bigger punch than her slap."

Draco huffed and took off in the opposite direction of Hermione.

"I'll take him, my dear." Remus laid a hand on Tonks' arm. "You take Fred and find Hermione." Remus looked around. "Well, George let's go save young Bob from himself."

Tonks and Fred headed off towards the book store, because of course, this was Hermione after all. Tonks found Hermione at the back of the store in the dustiest of tomes. Hermione spun at the sound of Tonks sneeze, just in time to see her hair change from brown to magenta. Hermione covered her mouth.

Tonks eyes rolled up. "It's pink again, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, holding back giggles.

"Ah, well. At least it got you out of your dark mood."

Hermione's hand fell away from her mouth as she turned back to the shelves.

"He's so infuriating. He asks for help and then bites the hand that shelters him." Hermione sighed. "He makes me so angry sometimes. I mean, I'm not a violent person, but he's the only one I've ever actually wanted to smack across the face and did."

"Oh yes, Remus told me how you walloped him one in your third year." Tonks smiled. "Do you think maybe now he needs a bit of understanding, maybe a bit of TLC?"

Hermione gave her a side glance as if she were nuts. "If so, I'm not going to give it to him. He probably wouldn't recognize it for what it was anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Tonks asked knowingly.

"Oh, his kind endearing nature tells me all I need to know. All he's ever known is disdain and hatred for me and my kind." Hermione glanced at her. "What about you? You _are_ his cousin."

"Aye, and I will treat him as politely as my pride will afford unless he is otherwise, and then I shall have to turn his hair a dangerous shade of purple."

Hermione smiled at the image that produced. "You know that sounds like a great plan."

"Yes? I'm rather fond of it myself," Tonks winked at her as Fred joined them.

"Oi, Hermione. I know you love your books, but this is a public health hazard," he said waving away the dust.

"You're right, it's rather dusty back here. I'll just grab my texts so we can go."

Hermione started to follow Tonks, but Fred held her back with a hand on her arm.

"I heard your little talk and your fight with the ferret," he said in a confidential tone. "Here," he handed her some candy. "These will dissolve in any drink tasteless, and odd things will be sprouting from his form for weeks."

Hermione's eyebrows lifted. "Weeks?" she looked intrigued.

Fred grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah. Until he asks for the antidote and then you can make him promise what ever you want," Fred finished with a wink.

Hermione allowed a slow grin to spread across her face. "Thank you, Fred. Give my thanks to your brother as well."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

They finished at the bookstore, Madame Malkin's and the potion shop, all without a word between Hermione and Draco. She ignored him completely, and he was content with glaring at her the whole time.

"Do you need to make a trip to Malfoy Manor?" Lupin asked Draco, when they were finished.

Draco frowned at him, a question in his eyes.

"Yes, it's not safe to stay there, but if you want to pick a few personal items, we have time," said Tonks.

Draco looked away and nodded.

"Alright then. We'll just find Moody and then Remus and I will take you."

Draco looked over at Hermione then. She had her back to him with her arms folded. Right then she saw her friends. He watched as her face lit up and she waved. She and Ginny immediately started chattering on about something, when Draco turned away. He halted seeing Tonks giving him a knowing wink. He jerked his gaze away from her frowning. _What was she playing at?_

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter ２/??]  
**Author:** Rorania  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual references  
**Word Count:** 3,898  
**Summary: **Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay.

**This chap: **McGonagall allows him back at school, though no one wants him there, except strangely enough, Blaise, the new Head Boy.

* * *

Chapter 二

二二二二二二二

Draco looked around. They had Flooed to his manor, to his mother's sitting room, where she'd received visitors. Tonks flooed in behind him. Draco left Lupin to help her up and headed up stairs for his room.

Entering, he saw it was just as he left it. Crossing the room, he opened the door to his closet. He froze when he looked down and saw something on the shaking ground. Draco frowned.

"Binny?"

A large nose poked out into the light. "Master Draco?" it called, tentatively.

"What are you doing in my closet?" Draco demanded.

Binny trembled. "Y-your mother said you would come back and to wait for you. Th-th-those terrible wizards came and so I hid. Forgive Binny, Master. I cleaned the mess they made of your house when they left in penance."

Draco shook his head tried to take it all in. "Come out of there, Binny."

The house-elf came out slowly, his hands quivering.

"Now what wizards we these?" Draco asked.

"The Master Lucius' friends, sir. They were looking for you. Your mother told them to leave you alone."

Draco sat down at his desk. "My mother."

"Yes, master. She was terribly upset. She said to wait for you should those men come to take her. So Binny stayed."

Draco dropped his head into his hands. Rubbing his face, he looked up.

"Thank you, Binny."

"Uh…" Binny looked confused. "Master? You have never thanked me before. And you need never, Binny was happy to do his Mistress' bidding."

Draco leaned back in the chair. Looking to his left, he spotted a photograph. It was his mother watching him flying on a broom for the first time. It was the only time he ever saw her smile so much, which was the reason it was the only picture in his room.

"Binny."

"Yes, Young Master?"

Draco grabbed the photograph. "Pack my clothes for school."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Hermione knocked, once again playing Draco's nursemaid at Molly's behest. No answer. She knocked harder this time. Still no answer. Trying the knob, it opened easily. Pushing it opening, it revealed Draco sound asleep on his bed. Hermione leaned against the doorframe, stunned. She'd never seen him so vulnerable and…normal. Even when he was injured in the hospital wing, she hadn't really paid attention, but he was rolling around moaning like a spoiled baby. Here…

Hermione walked across the room and set his food tray on his side table. Cocking her head to the side she stared down at him. His face was relaxed, though still slightly aristocratic in the set of his face. He was sprawled on his stomach one arm hanging off the bed the other under his pillow. Here…he looked normal.

Turning to go, she gasped as he grabbed her leg. Looking down, she saw his eyes were open and he was looking at her.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Hermione worked her mouth, startled out of her wits at being caught, she couldn't think. Then he said, "Trying to find something to steal?"

Wrenching her leg away, she glared down at him. "We leave in the morning, eat your food." With that she stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her, albeit without touching it.

Draco sighed, letting his head flop back onto the pillow. Why didn't he feel more satisfied by tormenting her this time?

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

_September 1st._

Draco dragged his trunk down the steps letting it thump loudly each time it hit a step. By the time he reached the bottom, everyone was staring at him. He stopped next to Granger who was looking up at him annoyed.

"What?"

She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, everyone here finally?" said Moody. "Good. We have a portkey to head straight to the Platform. We are going early enough that we should be the first to board and secure three cars. Kingsley and I and Tonks and Remus will take the outside cars, Potter, you and your friends will take the center car. That includes you Malfoy."

Hermione glanced at Draco then, seeing him simply stare ahead in response.

They crowded around in a circle to touch the portkey. Draco glanced over to see Hermione squint her eyes as if bracing herself for pain next to him as she grabbed the portkey. He frowned at this. Then they were all spinning, jerked back behind the navel. Draco was prepared to land when something rammed into his stomach, hard. With a grunt, Draco landed on his back. A cloud of hair obstructed his vision, and tried to choke him as he sputtered.

The cloud of hair lifted off his chest, and left Draco staring up at the shocked face of Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!"

Suddenly, she was lifted off him entirely. Draco stared up at the angry faces of her friends. Rolling to his feet, Draco brushed himself off.

"Great, Granger. Now I have to burn my clothes."

"Good. Burn the rest of your Death Eater filth while you're at it," Ginny spoke up, facing him.

Draco turned his attention on her. If looks could kill, Ginny would be happy. Then, Hermione did something that shocked him entirely. Her angry glare never leaving his face, she quickly unzipped her dark blue hoody and shrugged it off, before throwing it at his feet.

"Here, then. Burn that too while your at it." Hermione stared him down a moment longer before turning with her trunk to take it to the baggage car. Potter, and the Weasels glared at him as well, before following suit.

"Come on, Malfoy runt." Moody clapped him on the back sending him forward and out of breath. "Nobody's gonna put that luggage away for you. Get a move on."

Steeling himself from making a bigger ass of himself, Draco ignored him and headed to the end of the train. As an afterthought, he turned and grabbed Hermione's hoody and stuffed it in his trunk.

On the train, he found the car Potter picked. He was met with hostile glares as he entered. Walking past them, he sat as close to the window as possible, before pulling out his book.

Soon, Hermione and Ginny had to leave on Head/Prefect business. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione remove a neatly folded Hogwarts robe from her knapsack and put it on over her short-sleeved tee and blue jeans. He looked away when he saw her give him a brief glaring glance.

_A little while later…_

"So it's true then."

Everyone looked up to see Pansy, surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle and several Slytherin girls.

"You're back and hanging out with scum," Pansy sneered. The Slytherin girls giggled, while Crabbe just glared at Draco. Goyle, however, looked sadly at Draco. "How dare you show your face in public," Pansy hissed. "You're a disgrace to Pureblood families. Only rejects like the Golden Trio of Gits would take you in. You might as well kill yourself, just like your mother—"

Draco stood and faced her, towering over her. "Shut up, you filthy Slytherin slut! My mother did _not_ kill herself, and anyone who says otherwise will answer to me," Draco held Pansy with a murderous glare. He saw her bottom lip start to tremble which usually meant she was about to beg his forgiveness, when—

"And to me." Hermione pushed her way through the Slytherins and past Pansy, her wand out.

Pansy turned her glare on Hermione's Head Girl pin. "I see this school still hasn't risen its standards." Pansy looked back up to Draco. "I might just let mother transfer me to Beauxbatons, afterall." She added, nose in the air.

Hermione snorted. "That wouldn't be possible; they _definitely_ have standards, unfortunately."

Pansy outraged, simply humphed and spun away, leading her entourage away.

Hermione turned. "Well, that was unpleasant."

"Well, for once they didn't come to attack me. That's a nice change," Harry muttered.

Draco turned to retake his seat. Hermione stopped him.

"Oh, yeah." She pulled a wand out of her robe and tossed it to him. He caught it and frowned in question. "Hex anyone, and we'll see how you take your NEWTs without it."

Pulling the black toque out of his robe, Draco pulled it on over his head as they headed for the horseless carriages. Hermione stood with a tall black kid, next to the carriages making sure everyone found a seat. Blaise. Draco noticed a Head Boy badge on his robe. He shouldn't have been surprised with Blaise's work ethic and all, but he was. Part of Draco was hoping for the Head Boy spot just to have the private quarters to himself.

Walking past him, Blaise stopped him.

"So you came back," said Blaise. "Didn't think you'd have the balls."

Hermione looked up between the two boys.

"Blaise, you're holding Mr. Malfoy up. You can talk at the feast."

Blaise gave Draco a small nod. Slightly surprised to see it held no hostility, Draco gave a small nod back before boarding the carriage. No one would board after seeing him get on so Hermione sighed and sent it on its way.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

At the Great Feast, Draco took a seat closest the door at the Slytherin table. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Looking around, he avoided the glares and noticed several new faces at the staff table, which was to be expected. Slughorn was still there, probably out of deference to Dumbledore. The man could still command respect even in death. As everybody settled into their seats Blaise walked in and took a seat next to Draco as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

The first years finally came in and were sorted. It was the smallest sorting group he'd ever seen and was thankful since it shortened the ceremony. McGonagall then got up and made a heart-wrenching speech about their first year without Dumbledore and to introduce their two new professors, to which Draco didn't pay any attention.

When they could finally talk, Draco looked over at Blaise.

Blaise returned the look with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Yes?" he said slowly.

Draco shrugged. "Everyone else thinks I have the plague. What makes you so special?"

Blaise shrugged too. "You defied 'You-Know-Who' and yet are alive for all to see. Bloody gutsy if you ask me."

Draco frowned. "So what?"

Blaise stopped and looked at him. "So before you've acted like a spoiled prat not worth the robes he boasts about. Now," Blaise continued putting food onto his plate. "It seems you have a little more going on up there, and it seems to me you could use an ally." Blaise nodded his head at the Gryffindor table then. "Plus, it's bad for Slytherin House's name to have you hanging with Gryffindors all the time."

Draco's gaze was immediately drawn to the Gryffindor table. He saw them eating quietly for the most part.

Looking back at Blaise, he said, "You don't have to worry about that. I'm just not sure how I'll survive this year in the dungeons."

"Maybe you won't have to." Blaise said cryptically.

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

Blaise smirked. "Ask McGonagall."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Draco did just that. After the feast he yelled at the stone gargoyle for a half hour trying to get in until McGonagall came down to see what all the racket was about. After that she invited him up to discuss his Hogwarts future standing.

To say the least, she was _very, very_ disappointed in him and his actions last year. However, at the counsel of Dumbledore, she has decided to accept him back, considering he proves himself rehabilitated and apologetic. Draco shivered noticing the new portrait of Dumbledore that sat on the wall. Thankfully, it appeared the portrait was sleeping.

Also, because the Head Boy has vouched for him and will take responsibility of getting him back on track. Which means Draco has a choice between staying in the seventh year Slytherin boy dorm or sharing Blaise's suite for the year.

Draco chose the latter, of course. Then he was warned that any altercation and it would be immediate expulsion. Accepting this, Draco was allowed to leave to find his dorm. At the bottom of the spiral staircase, Blaise stood waiting.

He looked over and lifted his brows at Draco. "She rip you a new one?"

Draco grimaced. "I've never found that phrase's connotations pleasant to even hear. And yes, I'm to be expelled if any hair or toe or whatever is out of line." Draco gave Blaise a sideways glance as they walked. "And she says you volunteered to be my keeper."

Blaise laughed derisively. "Yes, well…I have to share a common room with Granger. Her sharing with both of us will drive her up the wall."

Draco returned a slow smile.

"It certainly will."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Hermione Granger was _not_ happy. Not only was Malfoy in all of her classes and study halls, now he was sharing her common room, a prestigious honor reserved only for Heads. Except for not playing his nursemaid, it would be exactly like living at Grimmauld's last summer.

She's already talked to McGonagall about it and she'd said it was Blaise's idea to give up half his suite. Plus, Draco would probably have a hard time of it this year and it would be uncharitable as the Head Girl to throw him out, when he was not encroaching on her dorm space and bathroom facilities at all. Growling in frustration, Hermione left and stormed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She'd already received her schedules and was told to hand them out as their new Head of House was still preparing for classes that morning. Huffing she practically threw the schedules in her house's faces before plopping down to her breakfast.

"What's in your bonnet?" Ron asked, giving her a strange look.

She glanced at him. "Blaise decided to have a year long slumber party with Draco, so now I have to see that git not only in all my classes but first thing in the morning as well."

An outrageous glance passed between Harry and Ron.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Blaise can do that?" Harry asked. "I thought he didn't even really like Malfoy that much."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that their best mates now," Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

Across the room, Draco was watching Hermione rant to her friends as he sat next to Blaise.

"She's pissed."

Blaise looked where Draco was and nodded. "Better watch yourself mate. She'll be gunning to toss you out and she has all the authority over you."

Draco waved his hand. "Nah. They're Gryffindors, they're too noble to not tell their old Head of House the truth, and all I plan to do," Draco stood, wiggling his eyebrows at Blaise. "is rile her."

Blaise just shook his head and smiled as his friend took off to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, roomie."

Hermione turned slowly to see Draco standing there, smiling.

"Don't. Call me that." She bit out.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Oh, just requesting the Head Girl's help in finding my first class, of course."

Hermione glanced at the end of the Slytherin table where she knew he sat, and saw Blaise wave with a happy sneer.

Glancing up at Draco, she said, "Blaise can help you. You guys seem so close now, it would be a shame for me to get in your way."

I have to finish my breakfast," Hermione turned her back to him.

"That's okay. I can wait." Hermione watched astonished as he slid a leg over the bench straddling it, to watch her eat.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked stunned.

Draco glanced side to side. "…Sitting."

"Oi, who invited you, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Save it, Weasel. I'm not bothering you."

"You're making me lose my appetite."

"That seems more like a miracle than a problem with how you eat."

"Hermione can't you get him outta here?"

Hermione looked at Ron bewildered. "What do you expect _me_ to do?"

"I don't know. You're Head Girl aren't you? Send him away with detention or something." Ron suggested.

"Ron, I can't give out detention for sitting. It's not like a dictator position. I'm to set an example."

"Well, set an example for Slytherins who think they can sit in Gryffindor territory." Ron retorted.

Draco scrunched up his face. "Territory? Don't tell me you pissed all around the perimeter, Weaselbee."

Harry dropped his toast onto his plate. "Some people are _trying_ to eat here you know."

Hermione stood abruptly, grabbing her bag. "Come on, you silly twat," she muttered, before taking off. She noticed Blaise smiling at her as she passed. She shook her head and ignored him.

Outside the Great Hall, Draco ran to catch up with her. She looked over and frowned at him.

"What do you want?"

Draco looked side to side again before saying. "Uh, duh. I already said."

"Oh, really? That wasn't just a made up excuse to come annoy me about our living arrangements?" Hermione shot him a knowing look.

Draco wriggled his eyebrows at her. Hermione huffed and walked faster. She entered their first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, letting the door slam behind her hearing a very satisfying 'oof' come from Draco. In retaliation he took the seat next to her. She stared at him with her mouth open.

"Did you mix your blue potion with your red one today, Malfoy. I'm _Her-my-o-nee_," she emphasized. "The muggleborn witch, friend of Harry Potter."

"Your point?" he drawled.

"You don't like me."

"Correct."

Hermione huffed. "So why are you sitting next to me then?"

Draco smiled at that. "It bugs the hell out of you."

Hermione's huffed in irritation. "That's harassment! I _can_ give out detention for that."

"I am merely sitting in close proximity. It's up to you whether it bothers you or not." Draco replied loftily.

Other students started arriving then. Eventually, Harry and Ron entered. They frowned as they came upon Draco.

"Hermione?" She looked up at Ron. "Can I take him out now and beat the shi—"

"Good morning, students."

The students looked up to see the new D.A.D.A. professor come out of his office. Ron and Harry gave Malfoy one last glare and took seats in front of him and Hermione.

"Well, since we seemed to be full up, how bout I start now, hm?" the Professor turned to his chalk board behind his desk and wrote out his name.

"I am Professor Mortimer Longhorn and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Draco saw the man was tall. Very tall, in fact and towered even over Ron, big ape that he was. He had long sideburns, a straight prominent nose, and sparkling green eyes. _Great, another Gryffindor lover,_ Draco thought for he had a sincere face.

"Now, I know a few of you already. Miss Granger, our Head Girl," he gestured to her. "Blaise Zabini, our Head Boy." He nodded to Blaise, sitting behind Draco. "Now I have a very sharp mind, I tell you, you'll only have to tell me your name once and it'll always be right up here," he said, tapping his temple. "Now, when I point to you, if you will tell me your name. You there?" he pointed to the back. The students stood, telling them their names. The first Slytherin he pointed to added their house along with their name and this caused the rest of the following to state whether they were Gryffindor or Slytherin.

When Longhorn got to Draco, he stood.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." And Draco sat back down.

"Very nice to meet you, Draco. I see you are sitting with a Gryffindor, the only Slytherin and Gryffindor to do so, I've noticed." He looked around the room. "Yes, I know of your houses rivalry with each other and that will probably help with our wand execution." Giving them all a glance, he continued. "Anyway, ten points to each house for setting an example. Now you, sir?"

Ron stood.

"Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor, sir."

Professor Longhorn squinted at Ron in thought. "You're mother wouldn't happen to be Molly, would she?"

Ron nodded. Longhorn was delighted.

"Ah! I thought you looked like her. Same red hair. I was at school here back in my day. Been out of the country, far too long. Anyway, you young sir?" he pointed to Harry as Ron sat.

Harry stood. "Harry Potter, sir."

"Oh, yes there you are. Did not see you there, Mr. Potter. Very pleased to meet you finally."

Once introductions were finished, they were told to get out a quill.

"Now, I am to understand there was an extracurricular group the past few years studying D.A.D.A. on their own. Because of this, we will have a little exam to see where you all are. Please, no cheating. Simply, answer everything to the best of your ability; this will not be graded, it's simply for my reference."

While the rest of the class was taking the test, Professor Longhorn left to his office at one point and Draco used this opportunity to look over at Hermione's parchment. Hermione frowned sensing someone watching her and looked over to see Draco looking away. Rolling her eyes, she pulled her parchment closer, her back to him. Draco smirked. He pulled out his wand, glancing at the professor's door, and spoke a spell in his head, aiming his wand at her head. He watched her hair rise to stand straight up in the air. A sound like someone choking back a laugh came from behind him, and Draco looked back, to see Blaise coughing. Draco smiled back and went back to his test.

"Alright, class. Time's up—Merlin's beard!" Professor Longhorn stopped short behind his desk, at seeing Hermione. She had let her hair grow out, so there was quite a bit more of it than usual. Everyone looked to see what Longhorn was looking at, and laughter broke out. Harry and Ron saw too and started choking back laughs. Hermione frowned and started feeling her face and head, noticing everyone looking at her.

"Miss Granger, are you quite alright?" Professor Longhorn asked.

Hermione felt how her hair was standing straight and immediately looked to her right, glaring at Draco. "Real mature," she muttered, as she pulled out her wand before muttering, "_finite incantatem."_

Her hair immediately fell in waves, and covered her face. The class bell rang then, signaling the end of class. Everyone stood to leave, laughing, as Longhorn _Accio-_ed all the exams. Hermione stood and Draco watched as she bent forward, before quickly bringing her head up, her hair flying back behind her, settling down her back. Three of four boys stood around her transfixed. It was an utterly feminine thing to do, and thus uncharacteristic of Hermione. Plus, she looked really good doing it. Hermione looked up to see Ron, Harry, _and_ Draco staring at her.

"What?" she asked looking around.

They all looked away, either scratching their head or shuffling their books, while Blaise stood behind them, laughing.

"Alright, kiddies. Off to your next classes," Blaise said, trying to pull a straight face.

Draco looked at him as they fell into step. "What's wrong with you?"

Blaise let out a laugh. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter ３/??]  
**Author:** Rorania  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual references  
**Word Count:** 2,715  
**Summary: **Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay. **  
This chap: **Draco overhears something that gives him not-so-nice ideas and Hermione will tell him exactly what she thinks of them...

* * *

Chapter 三

三三三三三三

"Hermione, what was that all about?"

Hermione looked up at her two best friends. "Uh, Malfoy being immature."

"Why was he sitting next to you?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed. "To annoy me."

"He didn't call you…anything did he?" asked Ron.

Hermione slowed as she rested her pack on her shoulder. "No, Ron. Just being a prat, is all."

Hermione took off for her next class, which she didn't have with Harry and Ron. Advanced Arithmancy. She did however, have it with Draco, and sighed when she saw him sitting in her customary seat from last year. Choosing the other side of the room, Hermione pulled out her notes and parchment from last year. As she was about to put her quill to parchment, a balled up parchment hit her in the head. Slowly she looked in the direction it came from, seeing Draco make kissy faces at her. She scrunched up her nose and uncrumpled the parchment. It showed a girl in a witch's robe with her wavy, bushy hair standing straight up on end, her mouth in an O-shape, holding her face.

Making a face, Hermione immediately ripped it in half twice before crumpling it up again. Professor Vector came in then and started class. Hermione refused to look in Draco's direction the entire class. When he came up to her afterward, she ignored him and went the other way around the desk to leave. He cut quickly around to catch her right outside the classroom door.

"Oh my God, WHAT, Malfoy? What could you possibly want NOW?"

Draco only grinned. "Well, see it started out just a bit of fun about me invading your precious common room. Now, I realize that since I don't have Crabbe and Goyle flanking me, Potty and Weasel are a little more content to let you deal with me and it's _so_ much easier to vex you now without them around."

Hermione suddenly looked tired.

"Fine, whatever…" she pushed past him and strode down the hallway.

Draco frowned at her response. "Where are you going?"

"Gryffindor Tower," she said without turning. "You can't follow me in there."

Satisfied he'd ruffled her feathers enough for one morning, Draco smiled and took off in the opposite direction.

Hermione threw her bag on the ground before plopping down on the couch with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing. So, what's the plan?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Well, McGonagall approved this weekend, so we're planning on then. We don't know how long we'll be though."

Hermione nodded. "That's alright. Blaise can get Malfoy to help him with any extra Head duties while I'm gone."

"You still don't have to go. Either of you," Harry looked between his two friends.

Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "Harry. We've been through this. It's a done deal."

Ron clapped a hand on Harry's back. "That's right mate. Can't let you have all the glory this time."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks, guys."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

They left that weekend. Hermione managed to side-step Draco's nosy questions about leaving the common room so late with a knapsack. They managed to return for Monday classes, but barely. They did manage to destroy a horcrux though, so only a couple more before the big battle.

Another plus out of her little journey was Draco was extremely put out. It frustrated him to no end that she wouldn't tell him where she went. Hermione just smiled and went on her way. However, he resumed his immature routine of bugging her every class, so Hermione was soon ready to hex him to Azkaban and back.

Luckily, Hermione had realized beforehand that without her wand, she'd be helpless. So in the Hermione-fashion, she studied potions and spells to use on herself before a confrontation. One of those gave her enhanced strength. A potion was more long-lasting, giving her up to 24 hours of Rogue/Ms. Marvel-like strength. A spell could only give her a few minutes up to an hour of improved might.

The spell was what she used this time, and currently held Draco by the neck against the corridor wall five inches above the floor. He was currently gripping her hand and choking out curses.

"Say you'll drop it and leave me alone." She demanded.

"Gak-ga-guk!"  
She pressed him harder. "Say it!"

He finally held up his hands in surrender. She relaxed her hold.

"I give! I-chk!-leave alone-you.."

Hermione released her hold entirely and watched him crumple to the floor. Draco glared up at her as he rubbed his neck.

"_Merde_, Granger. Fuckin' Head, aren't you?"

"Precisely. Which means I don't need reform cases distracting me from upholding this school's standard."

Draco frowned, getting slowly to his feet.

"I wonder what McGonagall will think of your techniques."

"Go ahead." Hermione shrugged. "If you really think she'll take your word over mine."

Draco cocked his head at her. "You'd lie to your beloved Head of House? Why how very Slytherin of you. I think me and Blaise have had a good effect on you."

"One, my ex-Head of House, two, it's 'Blaise and _I_', & three," she cocked her head to the side as well, "You have done nothing to deserve _any_ leeway or trust, so it'll be _my_ word everyone will go by in dealings between you and me."

She leveled a very serious, malevolent stare at him. Draco narrowed his eyes at her, half in confusion, half in respect. Hermione turned from him after a moment, heading down the hall.

"You'll not walk over me this year, Malfoy."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

A month passed. Draco left her alone, and she and the boys were still planning their next horcrux excursion. Unfortunately, there was a ball coming up. Unfortunately, because the trio was forced to contemplate dates. Hermione and Ron had broken up far too soon ago for them to consider going as friends and there was still so much between Harry and Ginny, they would not even look at each other. At least that's what Harry thought.

"Ginny, can I speak with you a moment please?"

Ginny turned to see a very put out Harry standing behind her.

"Sure."

They walked away from her group of friends and to a deserted tree.

"You're dating Blaise?!" Harry started.

"Harry-"

"Just yes or no, Ginny."

"It's not that simple. He asked me to the ball."

"And you said yes?" Harry said incredulous.

Ginny frowned. "Why shouldn't I? You certainly aren't going to."

Harry threw up his hands and sighed. "I thought you understood why we couldn't…"

"Oh, I understand. But don't tell me you weren't thinking of asking someone else," Ginny challenged.

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. He gestured helplessly.

"I don't know, I thought I'd take Hermione. Is _that_ okay?"

Ginny frowned. "My brother's ex and _my_ best friend?"

Harry looked confused. "We'd go as friends, obviously."

Ginny looked away. Finally, "You really weren't thinking of anyone else?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, I already told Blaise I'd go. I can't tell him no now." Ginny saw Harry's pained look. "I'm sorry, Harry." She patted his arm, before walking back to her friends.

Draco turned away as he heard Potter leave. So he was going to ask Granger, eh. They deserved each other, Draco thought. Although, if Hermione were going with someone else, Harry would be the loser going stag. Unless, he picked some slut just to piss off Ginny. Then, Ginny would want to stay with Blaise. Draco had been hearing all weekend about his friend wanting to ask her. Draco grinned maliciously. If he got Granger to go with him, Harry couldn't take her, therefore would take some slag just to piss Ginny off, thereby giving Blaise more time to convince her to being his girl. Upside: Harry loses his girl and he keeps his friend happy. Downside: he'd have to take Granger to the ball. Draco shrugged it off. He didn't have to be with her the entire ball; getting her to agree to go with him would be the hard part.

Draco took off to find his quarry. Who knows when Potter would ask her and he didn't have a chance in hell with her after that.

Draco checked the library before heading to the Head dorms. As he reached their portrait, Harry just arrived too.

"What are you doing here Potter? Having it out with Blaise," Draco taunted.

"Shove it, ferret-face. Have you seen Hermione?"

"Since it'll get you to go away, she's said something about reading at the pitch."

"The Quidditch Pitch?" Harry asked with a lift of his eyebrows.

"No the crup pitch. Get out of my face."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco smirked as Harry turned down the way Draco came. Draco said the password and headed into his common room crossing to the other side this time. Brushing down his hair, and straightening his collar, Draco cleared his throat, before knocking on Hermione's door.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, it's Draco."

Pause.

"Just a minute."

Draco started muttering to himself, 'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Herm—'

The door was abruptly pulled open.

"Hermione."

She frowned at him. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to apologize. Can I come in?"

Instead of answering, she stepped forward and closed her door behind her.

Crossing her arms, she said, "Out here's fine."

"Er, alright." He gestured to the couch.

Hermione moved around and sat in the armchair. Draco took a seat on the couch.

"I'm really sorry for being such a git lately."

"Lately? Pft—" Hermione scoffed.

Draco held back his retort. Sniping at her would get him nowhere.

"Fine, I mean in the past," he amended. "I would like to make it up to you by escorting you to the Halloween Ball."

Hermione immediately frowned.

"You're asking me to the ball?"

Draco nodded.

"What's in it for you?"

Draco's gaze darted around as if searching for an answer. "Why the pleasure of your company of course."

Hermione simply gave him a disbelieving look.

Draco was suddenly hit with inspiration. "Fine. If I go with you, it might restore the good will towards my family and make it easier for me around here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard." She stood and headed to her room.

"No, no, no, no, wait, wait!" Draco jumped up, grabbing her arm to stop her.

She paused but looked down at his hand on her arm in incredulity. He immediately let go.

"Look. I know you hate me. I have no reason to expect you to help me, but I just thought I'd try my chances with you first anyway. I mean," he gestured helplessly, actually getting into the whole begging thing. "You're smart, not half-bad in dress robes; you have some Slytherin tendencies that are a bit of a turn-on…" he added, smiling to himself.

Hermione made a disgusted face before turning away.

Draco came to then and halted her once more. "No, wait! Look, just think about it okay. Give me a chance."

Hermione gave him a shrewd look. "Who'd you make a bet with, cause I'd like to make sure I don't say yes to them either."

"You think I'd make a bet on this? Actually, that does sound _very_ Slytherin, but I haven't. Look, give me a couple days to convince you. Just don't agree to go with anyone else for a couple days."

"You think you can make up for years of bullying and discrimination in two days?"

"Well, would you be willing to give me a week?"

Hermione gave him a scrutinizing look. "Five days," she said finally. "And if you give me any reason to doubt your sincerity between now and the ball, I reserve the right to say no, or dump you."

Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Deal."

Hermione didn't look amused. She just gave him an even stare before turning back towards her room.

Draco turned towards his room, thinking '_oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_' Entering his room, Draco turned and breathed in relief.

"Thank Merlin, Blaise, I need your help…"

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Draco had _no idea_ how to 'court' a girl like Hermione. Before, Pansy had draped herself all over him and girls had always tried to gain _his_ favour, not the other way around.

Luckily, Blaise was feeling charitable and gave him some ideas. He was to be nice, compliment her clothes and hair, avoid talking about her friends since her friends happened to be Weasley and Potter, offer to help out with some school thing and give her little, meaningful gifts. The gift part he could do. Avoiding talking about her friends, he figured he could manage. Complimenting her hair and clothes though…that was just too much. He'd made jokes about her hair ever since he met her first year, and her clothes were plebian. Either she wore a shapeless Hogwarts robe, or those muggle things. He supposed he could help with the ball preparations. Deciding that would be the best way to start, he caught her on the way to lunch the next day.

"Hey, Gra—Hermione."

She turned to see him catch up with her.

"I wanted to see if you needed any help with the ball preparations or decorating or anything," he said.

She continued to walk and he fell in beside her. "Hmm, and would this be how you're planning to persuade me?" She lifted her eyebrows at him.

Draco countered with an eyebrow lift of his own. "Only part one of my plan."

"Oh, so there _is_ a plan." Hermione stopped and turned to face him. "What makes you think I believed that load of rubbish about me restoring your family's name?"

"You don't believe me?"

Hermione looked side to side to see if they were being observed before stepping closer and lifting her head to his ear.

"I repulse you," she breathed. "I can see it in your eyes, your manner…" Her gaze flicked up to his as she leaned back a bit. "And I admit, I abhor you." She stepped back then. "Whatever your reason, it's not because you want or _need_ to take me."

At his incredulous expression, she added. "Don't even try to feign innocence, I can read boys, and girls for that matter. I may not always understand but I can tell their emotions and how they think or feel."

Draco snorted. "What are you clairvoyant?"

She narrowed her gaze. "Don't be ridiculous, I don't believe in that crap. It's simply a skill I have a knack for. So don't think I'll be an easy, naïve mark you can manipulate with a few deeds and pretty words. But we do need help decorating so I will sign you up to help." With that, she turned and continued on to the Great Hall.

Draco shook his head and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. _What the fuck was he supposed to do now?_ Forget it, that's what. So what if Potter takes her, and Weaslette gets back with him at the dance and leaves Blaise alone and dateless… Well, that's what's wrong; Blaise was the only one to befriend him in his disgrace, he couldn't let him down. It's not like Draco had anyone else in mind for the ball or anything better to do. He'd just have to commit totally. Make Granger think he really liked her, then dump her after the ball…or during.

Draco headed to the library instead of lunch. He needed to think things out.

Draco's only role-model was Lucius, and Snape, but Snape would be no help in this situation. Lucius was top Slytherin in his day, and that was how he achieved girls' attentions. Plus his charm and suave… Since the whole Slytherin thing wouldn't help him here, Draco decided to concentrate on charm. Problem was, he had a history of being a snarky annoyance. So then Draco came up with a _very_ sneaky plan.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter ４/??]  
**Author:** Rorania  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual references  
**Word Count:** 4,739  
**Summary: **Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay. **  
This chap: **Draco implements his supposedly very sneaky plan. A D.A.D.A session goes awry for Hermione.

* * *

Chapter　四

四四四四

That night Draco sat on the couch in his common room, drinking. He'd managed to wrangle some of Ogden's Firewhiskey from a house elf. So far he'd made it halfway through. Everything was good.

Sometime that night, Granger came in. She only noticed him, however, at the sound of a large belch. Noticing the bottle, she came over, incredulous.

"Are you drinking?!"

Draco looked up at her in surprise, before nodding. "Yep."

"Draco that's totally inappropriate, in a school of all places, especially in the Head common room."

"Well, I would've taken it out to the Forbidden Forest, but it seems only you, Potty and Weasel are allowed out at night."

Dropping her bag, Hermione rounded the couch to stand square in front of him. "Don't be smart, Malfoy, I could have McGonagall throw you out for this."

Draco rolled his head up to look at her seeing her arms folded, glaring down at him in disapproval.

"And is this really how you plan on gaining my favour?"

Draco shrugged. "According to you, it's not possible, so why even try."

Hermione leaned down and grabbed for the firewhiskey. Draco pulled it out of her reach just in time. She reached for it again, and he held it further out of reach.

"Give me the bottle, Draco." She demanded.

"No." He replied.

"Draco. Give it—" she reached across him as he shoved her leg out from under her. She tumbled into his lap, and immediately scrambled to get out of it. Draco allowed himself a derisive laugh.

"I wouldn't wiggle so much if I were you, Granger. I'm not exactly in control of my senses…"

Hermione froze at his implications. She met his gaze. He quirked an eyebrow and a half-grin at her before shoving her unceremoniously onto the floor and coming to his feet.

Taking a long swig, Draco ignored Hermione's efforts to get off the floor as he moved to the window.

Finally getting to her feet, Hermione huffed in anger and indignation as she pulled out her wand.

"_Accio_ firewhiskey."

The bottle shot out of his hand and into hers.

"Give that back!" Draco said harshly.

In answer, Hermione tapped the bottle with her wand while mumbling, _evanesco_. The bottle vanished.

Draco started towards her. "Give. That. BACK!"

"NO!" she shouted back. "You're lucky I didn't go to McGonagall with it."

"Well, why didn't you?!" he threw up his hands at her. "I'm a lousy good-for-nothing son who killed his mother through cowardice, right? I make your life a living hell every day, and a Slytherin to boot! Why not tell McGonagall to kick me out! It's certainly not because you lack Slytherin tendencies. I mean," he threw his arms out. "That's it for me! A cold, lonely, pathetic existence in the house of my parents, whom I ruined, graduating from a school that wanted nothing to do with me! Hell, I'll even let you pack my bags!" Slashing his arms downward, Draco continued, "You were right. I'm a coward and nothing will make my mother come back, and it's all my fault." He collapsed into the armchair, his face in his hands.

Hermione unsure of what to do and feeling _very_ guilty, moved hesitantly towards him.

"Draco. I didn't mean—"

"No." Draco stood up as she came near, cutting her off. "_Don't_ patronize me now, when you were so kind to give it to me honestly before. I don't want your pity, muggle-born."

Hermione started in surprise and backed up a step. He sounded cold, which was very different from the tone of his impassioned outrage only moments ago.

"Expel me, I don't care. I need some air." Draco took off out the portrait door. Hermione let him go.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

The next day, Hermione woke up feeling terrible. She hadn't realized Draco would take her words to heart, or even that Draco had a heart, or she'd never have said them. He just made her so angry and to have acted how he did and then just expect help like that…she couldn't let him have it easy. Her pride wouldn't stand for it. Pride made you do foolish things sometimes. She just hoped Draco hadn't done anything stupid last night.

In the common room, she met Blaise.

"Did Draco come back to your room last night?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Hermione shook her. "Just making sure. He said he had an errand he forgot about."

Blaise smirked. "Ah, and would that be the one you two were shouting at each other about last night?"

Hermione went red. "Oh, you heard that."

Blaise laughed. "Nothing specific."

"Oh, well, is he up yet?"

"Oh yeah. He headed out early this morning, before I even woke up really."

Hermione frowned. "He did?"

On her way down to breakfast, Hermione puzzled over Draco. He'd been drinking quite a bit last night. He must've taken a pepper-up potion to get rid of the hang-over. It didn't really matter. She needed to apologize to him.

He avoided her smoothly all that morning but at lunch she spotted him heading for the Great Hall. Running to catch up, she fell into step beside him.

"Draco, can I talk to you?"

Draco looked over at her with a hooded gaze.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked coolly, staring straight ahead.

"Please," she put a hand on his arm to halt him. He did, but only stared down at her hand on his arm. She removed it quickly.

"I wanted to apologize—"

"Hey, Hermione!"

She looked behind her to see Harry and Ron walking towards her. While she was distracted, Draco quickly continued walking. She started to call out to him, but the boys joined her then.

Ron looked angrily after Draco as he stopped beside her and Harry.

"Is he bothering you again? I swear, I'm not gonna put up with his crap this year—"

"Ron, he's fine. I just needed to ask him something."

Harry stepped up to her. "You mean—"

Hermione looked up at him recognizing what he was asking. "What—no, Harry. I haven't decided yet."

Harry nodded and sighed.

Ron was frowning and looking between the two. "What's going on?"

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. "N-nothing, Ron. Look, I have to check something out at the library. You two go get food or you won't be able to study this afternoon."

She took off briskly as the two boys' shoulders slumped.

"How can she be so gun-ho for studying when we—"

"She means for the horcruxes, Ron."

"Oh…"

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

The next weekend, they got a break in clues and headed out that Friday night. Hermione passed Draco in the common room but he refused to look her way, so she sighed and left.

She returned Tuesday night, and though McGonagall was glad it hadn't taken longer, Draco was pissed. Entering the common room after a quick stop at the Headmistress's office, she was made aware of just how pissed.

"Where have you BEEN?!"

Hermione looked up in surprise, to see a very angry malfoy heading towards.

"Wha—"

"You've been gone, for FOUR DAYS! Where have you BEEN?!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Hermione shouted back.

"I've had to help Blaise with the Head duties, while you're off gallivanting with Pothead and Weasel! You tell ME I'm not responsible?!"

Hermione glared. "I'm hardly gallivanting and even if I were, it's none of your business, Malfoy."

Draco waved her comment off. "Oh, don't 'Malfoy' me, I know you only use it to set me in my place."

"Well, you're being a git," she countered. "I'm tired, and worn out from making sure my friends and I aren't once again almost killed! And I just want to go to sleep and forget any of it ever happened. Now, excuse me…"

Draco stepped in front of her, his hands out to stall her.

"Oh no. Not until you tell me where you went."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Alright, fine. It was right around the corner from, 'None of your fucking business, _Malfoy_' now MOVE!"

She shoved him with all her might, forgetting she still had her Enforcing Spell, as she liked to call it, active and Draco went flying all the way across the room.

Draco heard her door slam as he groaned, trying to sit upright. _Merde,_ she must have gone to some sort of physical training camp. That's the second time she used god-like strength on him. It had to be a spell, or a potion. Once, if ever, Draco got in her good graces, he'd have to weasel that out of her. When she kicked him between the legs at the Black house, he was certain she didn't have this type of strength then. He'd doubt he'd be able to carry on the family name even then, he thought remembering Hermione's threat if he called her 'Mudblood' again.

Wincing at the thought, Draco slowly stood. Maybe if he was a gentleman about apologizing, he could undo the damage he caused. He just hadn't been prepared for her and the dolts to take off again. It angered him that she wouldn't be around for him to ignore. How was he supposed to make her feel guilty if she wasn't there. Plus, she took up the remaining days of their deal. Plus, it drove him mad that he didn't know where she was going. And he had no idea why it bothered him so. He knew it had to do something with the Dark Lord. But that Potty would be so willing to take his gullible friends along with him was disgusting to him. Golden Trio, indeed. Idiots Who Willing Put Each Other In Danger is more like it. They're so perfect, compared to him. He was trying to _save_ his mother from danger; they willing go off on these ridiculous adventures to Merlin-knows-where.

"Stupid Gryffindors…" he muttered as he went to order a bouquet of roses. He wrote the note and sent it off with his eagle owl. It would be in Granger's room by morning.

_The damned things he does for friends…_

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

While, Draco had his hypocritical conversation with himself, Hermione had simply thrown her bag and jacket on the floor, along with her shoes, and fell into bed. She knocked out almost immediately.

In the morning, she was awoken by the light streaming in from her uncovered windows. Immediately, she saw the roses. Frowning, she pushed herself up and considered the bouquet. Noticing a card she plucked it out and unfolded it.

_Please accept my sincerest apologies for my behaviour last night. I have no excuse. Enjoy the roses._

_D.M._

Hermione looked back up at the flowers. She was surprised their scent hadn't awoken her, they were so fresh and in full bloom. Recalling last night, Hermione groaned. She recalled throwing Malfoy across the room, and was too tired afterward to bother making amends.

On top of that, was her guilt from before she left, which caused her to smack her forehead in vexation. Like she could feel _any worse_.

Getting up, Hermione went about her morning routine as quickly as possible, getting ready for classes. After every time she used the Enforcing Spell or potion, she always felt drained when it wore off. Upon exiting her room, she ran into Blaise, also leaving.

"Welcome back." He said as they fell into step together.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. How was your weekend?"

"Oh, several of the prefects wanted to wring my neck for incompetence after finding you were gone, but great other than that."

Hermione shook her head. "I highly doubt that. You're just as capable."

Blaise rolled his eyes upward. "Yes, well. Draco was not too happy."

"I know." Hermione looked down.

"Well, I'll see you at the Head meeting." Blaise said before heading to his seat in the Great Hall.

Hermione nodded and continued onto to her usual seat.

In her first class, she saw that Draco was already seated when she got there. He turned abruptly and met her gaze as she sat. He didn't look angry or happy with her; it was the oddest look. Draco turned away as soon as class started.

It was D.A.D.A. with Longhorn.

"Ah, good to see a full class today," he started out, noticing Hermione, Harry and Ron in their usual seats. "We'll have an even amount today to continue our wand execution today. So books and quills away. If everyone will stand we can move these pesky desks to the sides."

Everyone stood and watched as the professor sent the desks to line up against the wall.

"Alright. We will practice Patronuses today, as I've managed to secure a creature not unlike that of a dementor. Actually I've secured several. They are from the south pole and reside only there, so it's doubtful you will come upon them, but they feed on happiness like Dementors but are deceivingly fuzzy and cute, so I figured you'd all appreciate these rather a live dementor amongst you."

The class became aware of three chests lined up at the front of the classroom.

"Now make three lines behind each of these chests. You are all the best this school has to offer so I trust I don't need to remind you to concentrate on happy thoughts," Professor Longhorn's gaze twinkled at them. He watched as they all lined up, Slytherins in one line, Gryffindors taking up the remaining two lines. "Now, wands out. Considering your progress today, tomorrow we'll make this fun," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "A small maze will be set up outside, and small groups of students will go at a time to see who can reach the middle first. Don't worry, there will be nothing to touch, no hidden portal in the middle," he added, seeing his group of students look at each other in a panic. "The maze will simply disappear for you to find your way out. However, there will be these three little guys milling around and you must be quick to fire off your Patronus. It is easy to do so when you are waiting for it to jump at you, it's the unknown that's tricky. Now, begin," he waved his wand and the chests flew open.

The attention of the class flew forward as their wands came up. They were shocked when what appeared to be a baby seal came out, apparently just waking, as it blinked its beady little eyes. Professor Longhorn was right; they were cute with their white fuzz. That was until they noticed their audience and continued to focus eerily on them.

Hermione was in front for one of the Gryffindor lines, Harry and Ron right behind her. She suddenly felt very cold. Shaking it off, she lifted her wand and shouted in her thoughts _Expecto Patronum!_ While thinking of destroying Voldemort and how happy she and friends will be when that day has passed.

A silvery white otter burst forth, which she was expecting. She could see through her concentration that Draco and the boy next to him had scared their dementor seals back into their chests, but something different happened with hers. It seemed hers was not frightened by her patronus. Her will was suddenly draining. It was getting harder to concentrate and hold her wand aloft. It seemed the dementor seal was turning her patronus against her. She watched astonished, along with the rest of the class, as the seal thing walked straight through her patronus, dissolving it, before letting out a piercing shriek. The entire class covered their ears, as Hermione gasped and fell to the floor.

Ron caught her as Harry covered one of his ears, stepping up to shout _Expecto Patronum_ in his head, a large white stag shooting out of his wand, sending the fuzzy dementor seal scurrying back to its chest. As soon as all were ensconced, Professor Longhorn waved his wand to shut the chests, locking them, before rushing over to Hermione and Ron.

"She's unconscious," said Ron.

"Oh, dear. This is all my fault. I should have asked what your patroni were. No matter what thought you use, if your patronus carries the same form as what your fighting, it will be ineffective. I simply didn't think… Blaise? Will you take Miss Granger to the hospital wing, please?"

Blaise simply stepped forward and lifted Hermione in his arms, under a distrustful eye of Ron. As he left, Professor Longhorn turned to Ron.

"I don't suppose yours is a seal or otter form too, is it?"

Ron shook his head.

"Ah, well good. We'll continue then."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What do wizards like Hermione do, then, since their patronus is ineffectual?"

Everyone was looking anxious at this question. They didn't want to be in Hermione's situation.

Professor Longhorn sighed, however. "Well, I'm afraid it's simply a handicap to be avoided. Sort of like Superman's kryptonite, it's his weakness and he simply must avoid it."

The Pureblooded wizards frowned at this confused.

Ron ignored the Superman reference and said, "So, Hermione can't do anything against them?"

"I'm afraid not. Only if her Patronus takes a different form."

"Your Patronus can change form?" asked a curious Slytherin boy.

Professor Longhorn nodded. "Only in rare cases, and the wizard or witch in question usually go through some sort of traumatic or life-changing experience."

"There's no specific way to _try_ and change one's Patronus form?" asked Harry.

Longhorn shook his head. "None to my knowledge, but bright young wizards like yourselves have been making breakthroughs everyday lately. Now, if there are no more questions, we shall continue."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

After class, with no more incidents, Harry and Ron headed to the hospital wing. They met Blaise on the way. Harry stepped in front of him to halt his progress.

"Is she awake?"

Blaise shook his head.

"Is she okay?" Ron exclaimed.

"Madame Pomfrey's just given her something and said she should be awake soon."

The boys hurried on, not noticing Draco join Blaise behind him, asking the same questions of him.

In the hospital ward, Madame Pomfrey noticed them immediately.

"She's fine, just extremely worn. Did she take a power potion recently?"

Ron frowned as Harry nodded.

"Well, the fatigue from coming off of that combined with the energy sucked out by the _sigillum,_ sent her into an almost coma like state. She simply needs to rest the rest of the morning and then maybe she can return to class. Until then, I suggest collecting her work, or having someone take notes for her." Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "You know how she gets when she misses class and it counteracts any good rest does her, worrying so."

Harry and Ron nodded. They left a few minutes after that. Unfortunately, they didn't have the next few classes with Hermione. Only Draco did, that they knew of.

"But it's Malfoy, Harry. He's not exactly the favours sort." Ron argued.

Harry sighed. "I know, but you know how Hermione gets. Even Pomfrey knows."

"He'll want something in return."

"I think I know what he wants."

Ron frowned.

"Go on."

Harry simply sighed as he caught up with Malfoy outside his next class.

"Malfoy."

Draco turned and lifted a brow at Harry.

"I may have asked for your little group's help, but that does not mean you can address me in public," Draco said haughtilly.

"Save it. Look, Hermione's out for the morning. It would help her recovery if someone will get her work and take notes for her. Do you think you could do that?"

A grin was added to Draco's raised brow. "What? Potter asking a favour of _me_? How surreal and…satisfying."

Harry made a disgusted face. "Look, will you do it or not? I have to get to class."

Draco sighed in an exaggerated form. "I just don't know."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Draco met his gaze evenly. "You know what I want."

"I can't secure that while she's unconscious."

Draco simply lifted his brow.

"Fine. I'll talk to her later."

"Deal."

Both turned away to head to their classes. Ron was frowning at Harry.

"What was that about?"

Harry sighed. "I'll tell you later."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Hermione woke at lunch. She shifted her eyes to take in the two boys staring down at her.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How do you feel?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked around in thought. "Better. Refreshed actually. How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple hours. Pomfrey says you took some power potion that drained you—"

"And combined with the incident today, you simply knocked out." Harry finished. "She says you can go to afternoon classes if you feel up to it."

Hermione nodded. "Do you have—"

"Ask Malfoy." Harry interrupted.

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

"Harry got him to take notes and collect your homework for you since we don't have the same classes as you," Ron answered, rolling his eyes.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "How?" she asked looking at Harry.

Harry wouldn't meet her gaze. "I'll talk to you later about it."

Hermione frowned at this. So did Ron.

"Why can't you talk about it now?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him. "I just need to talk to Hermione without interruption first. It's sort of a…touchy matter."

Ron raised his eyebrows at this but said nothing more.

Hermione moved her legs to the side of the bed as Ron moved back. He held his hands out in case she was unsteady on her feet, which she was a bit as she stood, but was determined to get over it. She was Head Girl, she could not be lazing about in the hospital wing all day

What could Harry possibly have to say to her and not Ron? This kept her brow furrowed, though worrying was the last thing she needed right now. She needed to get away from Ron quickly so she could find out what Harry did. He looked none too happy…resigned even, about it.

They walked her down to the Great Hall for a quick lunch before classes. The students also in DADA with her were finished eating for the most part, so they bombarded her with questions and what happened and how she felt and if she should be up so soon after. She ended up eating very little, and had a headache, so she excused herself to go get her books for her afternoon classes.

A presence joined her in the halls. She looked over to see Draco.

"What?" she sighed.

"You alright?"

"What do you care?"

"I just don't want you chickening out on the ball because you exerted yourself too much beforehand."

"Your concern overwhelms me, Malfoy." She glanced at his sideways. "So what do you really want?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I thought you'd need some help carrying all those heavy tomes you insist upon."

Hermione scoffed. "Right. A Malfoy, thinking of someone outside their family. That's rich."

He halted. She turned to glance back at him. He was stone faced.

"I think you've insulted my family enough, Granger," he said coldly. Then he turned and stalked away.

Hermione sighed and trudged on. Could this day get _any_ worse?

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

They were about to have their Head/prefect meeting. Blaise entered and Hermione turned and frowned.

"Where's Draco?"

Blaise shrugged. "Wouldn't talk to me."

Hermione scowled. He said he would help but puts his little mood tantrum before it.

"I'll be right back," she muttered stalking out.

Reaching her common room she had calmed a bit. Realizing she had upset him several times after he made his bizarre attempts to reach out to her, she doubted yelling at him would get her anywhere. She muttered calming words to herself as she headed to Blaise and Draco's dorm. She knocked and after no answer for a minute, she opened the door, peeking her head in.

Draco sat at a desk.

"What do you want?"

"You're missing the ball meeting."

"So?"

"So," she stepped into the room fully. "You signed up to help, you need to fulfill your commitments." Hermione stood staring down at him, hands on hips.

Draco dropped his quill onto his parchment, before slowly rising to face her.

_Stupid boys and their tallness._

"Well, according to you, Malfoys are scum of the earth. What is responsibility to us," he hissed.

Hermione stepped back. "Draco. I didn't say that."

"We break our word all the time, why should now be any different?" he continued as he stalked her.

"Draco, stop." Hermione frowned.

"Why, Granger? Am I scaring you? Well, guess what, that's what Malfoys do. They terrorize and destroy Muggleborns like you." He had backed her to the wall, and now stood before her with a malevolent stare.

This was the Malfoy she had been used to. But now that he made his reappearance, she was unsure of how to act.

Draco saw her uncertainty and smirked.

"I've tried to show you I'm not like that, yet you cling to the past. You believe I shouldn't judge you because of who you were born as, yet you judge me for my family. Tell me, are all Gryffindors as practiced in hypocrisy as you?"

Hermione narrowed her gaze.

"We are simply not as trusting and naïve as you think. And proving you are not like your family means you make efforts and then follow through with them. I've seen the effort but none of the follow-through, so don't take that high-handed manner with me."

She was fairly sparking with magic, she was so angry. Draco hadn't seen anything like it, especially coming from a muggle-born. It did something to him. He glared at her up and down, wanting to know what it was. It was an odd feeling, one he'd never experienced.

Hermione was looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

"What?" she demanded.

Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist. A jolt of heat went through him. It felt like…wanting. Hermione was flustered and scared and tried to yank her wrist away. She was successful the first time as he abruptly let go. The feeling didn't go away. What was happening to him? He stared at her as if she were at fault, backing up a step.

Hermione was now slightly concerned. He looked as if someone knocked the wind out of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Get out."

Hermione's brows furrowed.

"Get out!" he yelled again, his hand swinging towards the door.

Hermione yelped as the door knob exploded. Covering her mouth with her hands, she stared at the carnage of the door handle, and started shaking. She looked at Draco, who was staring at the door in surprise. He finally realized she was still there and glared.

"Get. Out," he bit out.

Hermione was still in shock, and wobbled as fast as she could out the ruined door.

Draco collapsed onto his bed, still staring at his door. He'd never done wandless magic. When he was a baby, his parents had given him his first wand, he'd never had a chance to do wandless magic. And still hadn't. He simply forgot he wore his wand on his hand and in his anger, and used it without thinking.

Draco ignored the way he had felt an incredibly powerful attraction to Granger, and that that's what angered him. That that's why he wanted her to leave so badly. Why he panicked.

It was okay pursuing Granger to thwart Potter, it was not okay to pursue her out of personal interest.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Hermione returned to the meeting, shaking. Blaise had to start, since he couldn't get a response out of her.

All Hermione could keep thinking was the strange jolt that went through her at Malfoy's touch and then the shock of him using wandless magic. Only moments of high emotional stress could cause that powerful a reaction, but that was with Harry and her. She didn't know if it was the same for full-blooded wizards.

He shattered a hole in the door. Did it have something to do with the jolt? She wondered if he felt it too. Maybe it was some sort of transference or multiplication of their magic. She was itching to go to the library and research it, but Blaise was looking at her expectantly.

She shook her head of those thoughts and looked at her notes.

"Right…"

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter 5/??]  
**Author:** Rorania  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual references  
**Word Count:** 3,895  
**Summary: **Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay. **  
This chap: **The Halloween Ball and the beginning of Draco's jealousy.

* * *

Chapter　五

五語五語五

ー

Draco and Hermione avoided each other the rest of the week. More so when Harry finally got around to telling her what Malfoy wanted in return for his notes. Sighing, she told Harry she never got those notes anyway. Then she asked if he still wanted to take her to the ball. His eyes brightened immediately as he nodded. She smiled half-heartedly at him, before asking if Ginny knew. Harry nodded again, more solemnly.

"She's fine with it."

Hermione nodded and sighed. At least she wouldn't have to worry about stepping on _her_ toes, and that was something. That was before she cut the tip of her finger open while reading in the library. It was rather deep, as she had jerked, sending the paging slicing through at an angle. Pince shushed her before she could finish her expletive, so Hermione simply sat there scowling while sucking on it.

That night was the ball. Turned out Draco did help decorate, although he complained the entire time. Hermione found prefects pleading with her to never allow him to help with these types of function again.

Hermione shook all this off as she got ready for the ball. She declined Ginny's offer to help her, needing some time alone. They did order dresses together. Hermione knew Ginny's was a strap-less, emerald full dress style. Hermione's was the same style, but had chosen a sparkling dark blue, with a white fold down the side of the front. Her hair was curled and pulled up to fall in soft ringlets down the back of her head, trailing onto her neck. Dazzling blue diamond earrings completed the ensemble as she didn't have a necklace that would match. Her dress rustled as she moved to answer the knock on the portrait.

Opening it she frowned, seeing Harry standing there, wand out.

He glanced side to side.

"Is Malfoy about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't seen him. Come in. I just have to grab my wand."

Harry's eyes had moved to her, as he replaced his wand in his jacket pocket. He smiled as she returned with her wand.

"You look great."

She blushed. "Thanks. Um," she patted her dress. "Could you hold this for me?" she asked holding out her wand. "I seem to be out of pockets."

Harry took it and put it next to his. "Sure. Ready, then?"

Hermione nodded then smiled as he held out his arm. She took it and they progressed out the portrait and down to the great hall.

Once there, they saw Ron and Ginny milling about with their dates.

"Ron and Luna?" Hermione asked, stunned.

Harry nodded. "Had to force him to ask her, though. Not very forward, that one."

Hermione nodded. "Not since the Fleur debacle."

She took in Luna's appearance and she looked good. She could tell Ron noticed as well.

"Hey," she said stopping front of the two, who were staring dreamily at each other.

They finally tore their gazes from each other. Ron smiled at Hermione.

"Hey. You look good, Hermione." Ron said honestly, no lingering interest despite of it.

She smiled back. "Thanks. Luna, you look lovely."

Luna nodded. "I washed all the snargles out of my hair."

Hermione's brows lifted as she nodded. On that odd note, McGonagall appeared to usher everyone into the hall.

"Not you, Miss Granger, Mr. Zambini. You and your dates shall start off the first waltz."

They waved at Luna and Ron who disappeared into the ballroom. There was an awkwardness as Harry faced Ginny and Blaise.

"Ginny, you look gorgeous. That colour is perfect for you," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. Yours is just as great."

They kinda fell into silence then. Thankfully, the heralds started up soon and they turned towards the opening doors. Harry and Hermione preceded Blaise and Ginny through to the dance floor, where they took spots on the dance floor, waiting in form for the music to begin. Hermione saw a flash of white blonde over Harry's shoulder. Sure enough, it was Draco who pushed his way to the front of the circle surrounding the dance floor. He stared back at her, his eyes dully boring into hers. She looked away quickly as they started to move. She turned her attention to Harry, who was staring over her shoulder at Ginny.

"Harry," she whispered.

He looked at her. She made a funny face and then she smiled once he grinned.

Soon, other couples joined them. Quickly after that, the waltz ended, much to the relief of Harry. Him and Hermione moved off to the snack and drink table. He poured her some punch before getting his own.

"Now, I know you hated your last ball in fourth year, " Hermione started. "But this time, you have to dance a fast dance with me. Trust me, you don't have to be good. Dancing goofy is fun, you'll see."

Harry gave her a doubting look. She simply smiled and winked at him over the rim of her glass. The band started up as she set her glass down. She gave Harry a smiling expectant look to which he started to shake his head at, but she would have none of it and grabbed his arm to pull him out on the dance floor. Once there, she let him go and started bouncing side to side, her arms moving to the rhythm. Harry just stood there, a slow grin appearing on his face as he watched her. She shook her head at him and lifted his arms to wave back and forth. Leaning in, she shouted over the music into his ear.

"Move your feet side to side."

Harry started swaying side to side, and she helped him move faster. Once she got him moving she started to showcase every silly muggle dance move she could think of. Harry was soon laughing and twirling her about, or even better, he would imitate whatever ridiculous bit of pop culture she performed. Two songs went by before they came off the dance floor, holding their sides from laughing.

Hermione was so happy to see Harry so joyful as they collapsed on a seat. It was certainly before Dumbledore died that she remembered seeing him this happy.

Then a dark cloud formed. They sobered as Draco stopped in front of Hermione.

"May I have this dance?" he drawled, holding out his hand to Hermione.

Harry placed a hand on her knee and that's when Hermione realized a slow song was playing. She smiled reassuringly at Harry and leaned close.

"I'll be alright, Harry. It's only one dance. Can you get me and you something to drink? Preferably not spiked?"

Harry nodded, but still held a serious face. Hermione damned Malfoy for taking away Harry's happiness so easily. She stood without Draco's assistance and preceded him onto the floor. Turning, she waited for him to catch up. She growled under her breath as she saw he hadn't followed her at all but was exchanging unpleasantries with Harry, if Harry's scowl was any judge. Stalking back to them, Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled. He let her, leaving behind a very peeved Harry. Once Draco took her into his arms, she glared at him.

"Why did you have to do that?" she asked angrily.

He lifted a haughty brow. "Do what?"

"Get a shot in at Harry. Can't you just leave him alone for one night?"

Draco stared at her levelly.

"He took my date."

Hermione looked at him as if he were mad, which he might as well be.

"I was never yours."

"Potter promised."

"In exchange for notes I never got."

Draco gave an indolent shrug. "A minor point."

Hermione snorted. "Like you even wanted to go with me. You've avoided me like the plague ever since…" she stopped, not wanting to bring up their last encounter.

Draco ignored it. "Like you cared. You've been avoiding me as well."

"It's simply a habit. Interaction with you is not high on my list of things to do or look forward to."

Draco smirked.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're lying."

Her brows furrowed. "I am not."

"You can also feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The pull."

"What pull? Dammit, Malfoy…"

"You feel the magical attraction. That's why you are so angry."

Hermione started to shake her head in denial when she frowned as something dawned on her. Draco's anger had obviously been the reason for his wandless magic explosion. If he thought _she _was angry over whatever attraction he thought she felt, maybe that is why he blew up last time they touched. Glancing back at his face, the bastard was smirking knowingly at her. She gave him a disgusted look, following it with a slow smile. She smiled more as he frowned at her expression.

"Is that why you got so angry?" she asked. "Because you were attracted to me, a Muggle born? And if so, I have to wonder again at your _real_ reason for asking me to the ball, if not because you liked me on some level."

He stared at her haughtily.

"You think very highly of yourself, don't you Granger."

Hermione scoffed. "If so, it's still so much less that you think of yourself." She grinned again, watching his face. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Over the past week, Draco had a bad feeling she was correct. He certainly wasn't ever going to tell her that. Nor show her in a room full of her protectors.

He shuttered his gaze, before asking, "Come to the balcony."

Hermione frowned and cocked her head at him. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her through the couples to the made up balcony specifically for the ball, and Hermione let him. Now that she had calmed, she started to feel the magical pull he mentioned, and was curious.

Stepping outside, it was warm despite the cool October weather, thanks to her heating charms, so her attention was focused on the starlit sky. Draco pulled her to the side away from the open view of the ballroom through the doors.

He slowed, gathering up the nerve to make a really bad choice. Suddenly he turned, and Hermione looked at him in surprise as his head descended towards hers. Her surprised squeal was muffled by his warm mouth on hers. She tried to move her head away at first, but he held her face to his with his hands.

Despite a tingling thrill, she started to struggle before his tongue slipped out and licked her bottom lip. It was so tender, a quiver of something shot down her body and she stilled. Draco was then pressing her up against the castle wall behind the large balcony doors. It was an alcove of sorts, hidden from immediate view by the foliage. That's when the kiss got heated. His mouth massaged hers softly, working over hers vigorously. Vaguely, Hermione knew that snogging Malfoy of all people, at a ball she was attending with someone else, was not okay, but it was really hard to care. Magically charged currents were shooting through her, heating her blood and making Draco somehow irresistible.

_What's happening to me?_ they both thought.

Hermione was like a potion he couldn't get enough of and clutched on to her tightly. His hand moved up her side and lightly trailed over the line of her cleavage. Her skin was soft and so warm. He was all ready to see if she'd like to go back to their common room, when—

"Hermione?"

Draco and Hermione stilled. He lifted a finger to warn her to be quiet.

"Seamus, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, mate. She's probably doing something Head Girl related. You know how she is about her responsibilities."

Draco smirked at her and she glared at him, not believing she just let him snog her senseless. Wiping her mouth and checking her hair, she straightened and adjusted her dress, before pushing past him and out into view.

"I'm right here, Harry."

Harry turned from where he was about to follow Seamus back inside.

"Sorry, I just needed to clear my head after dealing with Draco. Let's go get those drinks, hm?" She quickly took Harry's arm and steered him inside, sending a fleeting glance towards the alcove Malfoy still stood in.

"Did he say anything to you?" Harry asked concerned.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "Nothing I can't handle, Harry." _Yeah, right. _"I can handle myself."

Harry nodded. "I know, but…"

"No, I know," she interrupted. "You have the whole brotherly complex with me and blah, blah, blah…"

Harry frowned.

"No. I wasn't thinking that."

They stopped at the drink table. Hermione lifted a brow at Harry in question.

"I was going to say I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Both Hermione's brows shot up at that.

"Like he wanted to…I don't know, _do_ stuff to you…" Harry had blushed and looked away.

Hermione was blushing too, for that's _exactly_ what Malfoy did. Her jaw worked as she tried to deny Harry's claims.

"W-w, I think you're mistaken." She stuttered.

Harry shrugged. Hermione suddenly noticed how drawn he looked. Sensing the reason, she looked around, finally spotting Ginny laughing with Blaise on the dance floor. Looking back at Harry, a sympathetic look crossed her face before she said, "Harry, how about we go back to the common room. We can find Ron—" She quickly glanced around to see Ron was chatting Luna up in a corner. "—Or we can just have our own fun. Come on," she cajoled. "We can have a round of chess."

Harry certainly didn't feel like staying, but he wasn't sure if being left to his thoughts would be any better so he nodded solemnly and allowed Hermione to lead him out of the Great Hall.

Draco watched, silver-grey eyes flashing with jealousy. _Damn, Potter._

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Draco stayed up that night on the couch. Even when Blaise came in at 1 am, Hermione still hadn't returned to her room. _Damned Mudblood._

Why the fuck did he care what she did with Potter, or anyone? _Because that was the fucking hottest kiss he'd ever had._ And he only wanted more. Growing up an only child of wealthy parents, he was never denied anything he wanted, till Potter came in the picture, that is. Then his father thought to teach him humility. Draco cursed inwardly. Fuck humility, and fuck _this._ Draco stood and dashed out of the common room and into the corridor. He took a short-cut up to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to catch one of those yuppies going in.

Rational thought had left Draco completely. No longer did reasoning matter, he _had_ to stop whatever Granger and Potty were doing.

He was in luck. One of the male prefects were just coming back from rounds and Draco watched the portrait open before him. He rushed towards it, brushing past the prefect, who grunted in protest.

"—Hey! You can't be in here!" the prefect shouted after him.

Draco ignored him and raced into the cozily lit common room of red and gold. Scanning, he didn't see Hermione or Potter anywhere. He noticed the staircases and took the left one, quickly. He reached the top and glanced at the single door. Frowning, he realized it must be thought activated like the Room of Requirement. Think of which dorm you want and that's the one you walk into. Draco thought of the 7th year dorm and pushed open the door, striding in. A quick glance told him it was the boys' dorm and his gaze quickly searched for Potter.

"Oi!! What the FUCK, Malferret!!!"

Draco looked over to see Weasel glaring at him sitting under his coverlet. The rest of the room fumbled about for their wands, as Draco ignored them, heading for the lavatory.

"Potter!" he shouted.

The door opened as he reached it, with a frowning Potter sticking his head out, toothbrush in hand.

"What the—Malfoy?!" Harry's jaw dropped.

Draco continued at him, shoving him back against the wall.

"Harry!"

Draco ignored the Gryffindors shouts.

"Stay away from her!" Draco snarled at Harry, holding him by the neck against the porcelain of the boys' lavatory.

"Are you MAD?!"

"Let go of him!"

"Fuckin' Slytherin…"

Draco barely heard them. He did notice, and was _very _pissed, when one, or all, he wasn't sure, of them tackled him. He fought back like the devil, wrenching back and forth, swinging his elbow, fists, knees, and feet, trying to get free. It took all five of them to restrain him, since none of them were able to find their wands at the moment and to drag him downstairs.

The commotion brought most of the house out of their rooms and down into the common room, or on the balcony above, looking down. Ginny's dorm was among the first to reach the scene. She and Hermione, whom was in borrowed pajamas of Ginny's since she decided to stay the night, stopped at the bottom. Both gaped at the sight before them.

"Malfoy?!"

His wild gaze shot to Hermione's voice.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she said, coming forward. She glanced at the seventh year boys. "Let him go."

Since Draco seemed to have calmed somewhat at her presence, they did reluctantly. Draco wrenched away from his captors, before simply staring at her. After a moment, he glanced around at his audience, before swearing under his breath and spinning towards the door. The Trio shared a glance, before Hermione took off after Draco. Ron and Ginny broke up the crowds of students sending them back to their dorms. Harry was worried about Hermione and followed her.

They were around the corner from the Fat Lady's portrait so he stood next to it when he heard,

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?!" Hermione shouted.

"What were you doing with Potter all night, huh?" Draco countered.

Harry frowned at this. Sounded like Draco was actually jealous.

"None of your business, Malfoy. _I_ am _none of your business! _And what are you jealous?" she added, incredulous.

Harry heard Malfoy scoff.

"You think one kiss makes everything all better, that I won't forget what a git you really are and fall into your arms?"

Harry's frown deepened. _Kiss? What kiss?_

"You don't even _like_ me." she laughed sardonically. "You tell me so and prove it every day, yet you put on this ridiculous act to make nice to me so I'd go to the ball with you. Tell me, Malfoy," she crossed her arms. "if you were _actually _ interested in me, what the hell do you have to offer me? I mean, your name is ruined, thanks to you and your father, my family is pretty wealthy on its own, and I already have people who will love and comfort me. You, well, I suppose if I'm missing being harangued and annoyed and made to feel like shit, hey I'd come to you. So tell me," Harry heard footsteps as if she were stepping closer. "Why shouldn't I be with Harry? If that were in fact, the reason why I was staying the night in Gryffindor tower, what could you possibly offer me to sway me away from him? Someone as kind, caring, sensitive and as honourable as Harry, hm?"

Another step sounded, this one heavier.

"He can't make your pulse pound like this."

At this breathy declaration, Harry snuck a peek and saw Draco had grabbed her wrist and was standing very close. _Alright, that's enough._

Harry stepped around the corner. "Hermione."

She spun away from Malfoy to face him, a deer caught in the headlights look, Draco releasing her wrist at the same time.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Draco sneered at him.

Harry continued till he stood facing Malfoy, right next to Hermione. Holding Draco's gaze, Harry reached for Hermione's wrist, challenging Draco to do something about it. Draco narrowed his gaze at him but did nothing.

Finally, Harry looked down at Hermione. "Are you?" he asked again.

Still surprised, she nodded, wondering how much he'd heard.

"How sweet," Draco sneered. "Glad you two finally got your heads out of your rectums. Forgive me when I don't send an engagement gift." With a disgusted snort, Draco turned and headed back down.

Hermione peeked a wary glance up at Harry once they were alone. He was giving her a serious look.

"We need to talk," Harry said as he turned back towards the portrait hole.

Hermione's stomach squeezed painfully.

"About what?" she asked, though she already knew.

Harry stopped abruptly and spun to face her. "What's this about a _kiss?_ Did he _kiss_ you?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

Hermione looked away.

Harry's jaw dropped. "And…and you let him?!" he asked incredulous.

"Don't yell at me!" she shouted, near tears.

Harry sighed, shoulders sagging. "I'm not yelling at you. I just…don't understand."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't either. Believe me, Harry, if there wasn't this odd magical pull, I would have _nothing_ to do with Malfoy."

Harry frowned. "What 'magical pull'?"

Hermione sighed and told him of her encounter with what she thought was wandless magic Malfoy. Harry shrugged.

"So? He's always been allowed magic."

"Yes, but that's just it. He's most likely _always_ had a wand and therefore never had a chance to do wandless magic like you or I. But that's not the point." She rubbed her face. "The point is, ever since then, it feels almost like we're magically connected and it's not getting easy to deny the pull."

Harry grimaced at the mental picture that brought.

"So, what you're saying you're _attracted_ to Malfoy?"

Hermione's gaze shuttered and she shrugged slightly.

"I wish I knew."

"Well, I certainly believe _he's_ attracted to you," Harry gestured the way Malfoy left. "You should've seen him, he shoved me against the wall and told me, 'stay away from her'!"

Hermione covered her mouth.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Luckily, Ron and Seamus tackled him."

Hermione, still concerned, tried to touch his arm. He pulled away, and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Look, come on," he held his arm out for her to step into. "Let's get some sleep and then _I _will go with you to the library and help you research it."

Hermione felt a small semblance of a smile cross her lips as she glanced up at him. Harry smiled ruefully back at her.

"You're not mad at me?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I want to tear Malfoy's head off for coming on to you and wrecking the night you salvaged for me," he smiled genuinely at her then, "but no, I'm not mad or angry at you."

Hermione smiled in relief. Then she had a thought, "Don't tell Ron about this. I really don't want both of you gunning for Malfoy, especially Ron."

Harry nodded. "I don't want to deal with him either."

Hermione sighed and agreed.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter 6/??]  
**Author:** Rorania  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual references  
**Word Count:** 3,238  
**Summary: **Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay.

* * *

Chapter 六

六六六六六六

ー

The next morning, Hermione returned to her dorm to change clothes. She stopped short, noticing something yellow peeling out from the sofa. Walking closer, she saw that Malfoy had sprawled out on the couch, one shoe on, tie and outer robe flung about, and the top few buttons on his shirt missing, his collar gaping open. Coming around the couch to inspect him further, Hermione saw his chin was bruised and his lip cut open. She bent over him, and reached an unsteady hand out to trace the small trail of blood dried on his chin. She shifted and she gasped startled, pushing on his cut a little too hard. It started to bleed again. Hermione stared at it, staining her fingertip.

She glanced up at Blaise came out of his room. Blaise strode out, but paused when he noticed her and Draco and then the blood dripping from her finger. He glanced down at Draco and noticed the source of the blood and looked back at her in horror.

"What?" she frowned.

"Please, tell me you don't have an open sore." Blaise breathed.

Hermione's frown deepened. _What an odd request._ "Why?"

"Because the mixing of blood in the Wizarding world constitutes the first step of the marriage rites."

Hermione stared him down.

"Oh really? Then how come they can screw any witch they see? They certainly share DNA there."

Blaise shook his head. "DNA is different from blood. At least to wizards. It means you both are bound to each other for a year."

Hermione lifted a brow, not buying any of it. "Just a year?"

Blaise nodded. "It's called a honeymoon period. It was to make sure the witch would get with child before her husband strayed."

" 'Strayed?' I see you wizards put a lot of stock in yourselves." She scoffed.

"Just wipe your hand off or something before it mixes with your blood."

Holding Blaise's gaze, she took a corner of Draco's robe and wiped the blood off her finger.

Holding up her clean finger, she waved it at him. "Happy?"

"That my dorm mates aren't binded? Yes, considering the circumstances, very."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and stood, heading for her room. She heard Blaise sigh, and a thought occurred to her.

"Blaise?"

He looked up from where he was bending over Draco.

"What would happen if either of the…'honeymooners' strayed before the year was up?"

Blaise gave her a look. "The unfaithful one would die." He stared at her a moment before turning away.

Hermione turned back to her room and closed the door behind her. She held up the finger so recently covered in Draco's blood for inspection. Hermione could still see the slit of skin from her papercut.

"Bloody hell…" she muttered.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Refreshing herself for the day, she went down to remove the decorations from the ball as quickly as possible, skipping breakfast, before zooming off to the library. She needed to know more about these Blood Rites and laws…

_That evening…_

Hermione came into her common room, bleary-eyed. She walked over to the couch as sat, in a daze. She must've been there a good half hour, just staring into the fire. Faintly, she heard the door open, but didn't have to look up to know it was Draco. He had a distinctive swish sound to his walk.

Draco stopped at the sight of her bushy head. He frowned when she didn't turn, just stared straight ahead.

"Granger?"

No response.

"Granger. What's wrong with you?"

"We're bound."

Draco frowned, not hearing her clearly. "What?"

"We've been bound. There's nothing to be done," she repeated in her monotone.

Draco heard that, and it only made him more confused. He rounded the couch to sit beside her.

"Granger, what are you babbling about?"

She looked over at him slowly. Her eyes went to the cut on his lip.

"Your blood. My cut. It bonds us."

Draco frowned as he looked between her and the finger she was holding up to him. He saw where her skin had broken on the tip. He touched his lip as he came to a realization.

"…Granger, did you touch my lip?"

Slowly, as if she didn't hear him right away, she turned her head towards her lap and nodded.

"FUCK!"

Hermione started crying.

Draco jumped up and started pacing before the hearth.

Hermione started her ramblings again. "Blaise was right. The book said we're to be faithful for a year. Only a ceremony and the Marriage Vow is needed to make it permanent."

"How could you let this happen?!" Draco rounded on her.

"I don't know!" she cried. "What kind of wizard came up with a blood transfusing requisite to being married?! He should be shot!" she wailed.

Draco just sighed in exasperation. "Well, don't get any funny ideas about Scarhead now. Don't want your death to be on his head before I kill him."

She looked up at him through her tears. "That's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing!"

Then he did laugh. It was a nervous, disbelieving laugh as he plopped into a chair.

"Well. I guess this makes you my fiancé? ..Of sorts."

Hermione just looked at at him.

Draco shrugged. "You got us into this mess…"

"ME?!" Hermione threw a pillow at him, feeling marginally better when it hit him in the face before flying behind him.

"You just _had_ to run off with Potty in the middle of my best moves…"

"Don't you _dare_ blame this all on me, Draco Malfoy!"

"…Knowing what that would do to me, making me crazy enough to brave Gryffindor tower, only to get clobbered by those apes you call friends…"

Hermione stood. Glaring down at him she spoke, "First of all, Harry was my date, not you. Second, I had _no_ idea _what_ my spending time with a friend in need would do _to you_. Especially considering my world does _not_ revolve around you! Third, don't threaten my friends; they've actually _cared _for me the past six years! You only seem to make me miserable and confused to no end!"

He stood to tower over her, glaring back.

"You're daft if you think I'm going to let you ignore me," he said, his eyes steely.

Hermione deflated then. "I guess I don't really have a choice now, do I?" she returned, just as calmly.

Feeling him search her face, she turned away and strode out of the room.

The minute she was out of sight, Draco sighed heavily and sank back down. _What a bloody mess._

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Hermione sat in class that Monday, stiff. No emotion showed on her face and it looked as if nothing else mattered in the world but her notes. She'd spent Saturday crying in Ginny's dorm and Sunday, studying in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny, thoughtfully brought her meals, even though she said she wasn't hungry. Who could think of food when one was bound to Draco, possibly for all time.

Harry and Ron wanted to know what was wrong, but the one time they asked, before she could say a word, she broke down in sobs instead and ran up to the girls dorm, so they didn't ask again.

Harry figured it had something to do with Draco so he sent scathing looks at him any time they had classes together and stuck close to Hermione.

Draco noticed this and shrugged it off. Bothering with Granger only got him in trouble, and he didn't feel like having a happy engagement night any time soon, despite what he knew of the binding.

Much to their misfortunes, they finally ran into each other that afternoon. Hermione's head was down as she came out of a corridor straight into Draco, sending her stumbling farther into him, her arms full of books pulling her down.

Draco caught her more to push her away than anything else, as her book's corner dug into his ribs. Regaining her balance with his help she stepped back about to stutter an apology when she looked up to see who it was. Then her apologetic face melted into an angry scowl and she brushed past him.

This made Draco mad so he spun and followed her.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." He snarled.

She ignored him so he continued. "What you think you're better than me? That I'm so low you don't have to respond? Look at me when I'm talking to you, Mudblood."

With that, she took her books and tried to slam the corner into his groin but he anticipated this and grabbed her wrists, squeezing painfully. She cried out and dropped the heavy tomes right before Draco shoved her back and pinned her against the wall.

"Let's make two things clear here, Granger. One, I did not get us into this mess and two, I am no more happy about it than you, so knock it of with this holier-than-thou attitude. You think I _wanted_ to be bound to an annoying, know-it-all Gryffindor Mudblood?"

Hermione gave him the death stare.

"Of course not. And that's why I'm so angry because I know you'll use very single day that we are bound to tell me so!"

"You got us into this!" Draco roared back. "Why the hell did you have to touch me?! If I am so abhorrent to you, why such a gesture?"

"It was a moment of weakness, I assure you I will always regret," she bit out at him.

Draco was still holding one of her wrists captive against the wall. He stared down into her malevolent gaze, searching for any trace of the attraction he still felt, radiating from their sole physical connection. Hermione frowned back at him and shifted, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. She put a hand out to his chest to push him back but her protest died in her throat as a wave of the attraction hit her. Her gaze shot up to his. His head moved slowly towards hers.

As Draco pressed his lips to her upturned mouth, Harry and Ron rounded the corner. They stopped abruptly in shock, seeing their best friend kissing their archrival and enemy. When they saw Draco deepen the kiss, they snapped out of their shock.

Ron stepped forward. "Oi! Get off of her!"

Hermione tore her mouth from Draco's and gasped upon seeing her two livid friends. Harry followed one step behind Ron, who reached Draco and shoved him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ron yelled, while Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the way.

Draco calmly glared at his red-headed attacker as he wiped a bit of saliva from his lip.

"Not that it's any of your business, Weasel, but a man is entitled to a bit of…alone time with his fiancé."

Harry and Ron glanced at Hermione at her sharp intake of breath. She was glaring at Draco, so that's what they did.

"What are you playing at?" demanded Harry.

Draco glanced at Hermione. "Well, sweetheart, will you tell them or shall I?"

"You bastard…" Hermione spoke, her voice no louder than a whisper but carried more loathing and hatred than any of Ron's shouting. She spun away leaving all three of them.

They stared Draco down, who simply smirked at them before heading off the opposite direction.

Left alone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Do have any idea what the fuck he was on about?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "But I'd like to find out."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

The boys finally found her at the lake. She sat under a tree looking out along the water.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at them and sighed.

"What's going on?"

Hermione went back to looking out at the water, as she told them what happened the morning after the ball.

"But that's ancient!" cried Ron. "Wizards don't to that part of the ritual anymore!"

Hermione sighed. "Your sister said the same except that the old 'Pureblooded' wizarding lines still do, like the Malfoys or Goyles. The magic still applies."

Harry frowned. "So if either of you…date, or kiss, or…sleep with anyone other than each other, you die?"

Hermione looked away.

"I believe kissing or dating and one would gain a life-threatening illness. The spell was made to keep the wizarding line going without any muggleborn bastards popping up, ironically."

"So what was Malfoy going on about you being affianced?" demanded Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because it's akin to an engagement, since we aren't officially married, just bound."

"You seem to be taking this well now."

Hermione glanced up at Harry. He was looking reserved and coolly at her. She frowned at him.

"You think I'm _okay_ with this?" she asked, her voice raising.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't see you stopping him from kissing you?"

Her gaze turned hard. "We've talked about this, Harry. It's no longer simply a matter of my hatred for him and his discrimination of me. I can't _explain_ it, it just _happens._"

Ron was frowning in confusion now. He glanced between his two best friends.

"What?"

"Why'd you dance with him at the ball then?"

"I was being polite!"

"Oh really? Is that why you let him lead you outside for god knows what?"

Hermione gaped at him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded.

"Several things really, you know, on top of having to kill a powerful, crazed lunatic who enters my head at will, one of my best friends is snogging one of his former minions! Is that enough of a _problem_ for you?!" Harry yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot the world revolves around you, Harry! It escaped my mind in the middle of having to deal with Malfoy, _and_ Blaise, all on my own this year, on top of Head duties, on top of finding those bloody horcruxes just so _you_ and I, can live for the next fifty years!"

They both spun away, Hermione heading back to the castle, Harry towards the quidditch pitch. Ron looked one way before stepping the other way, in complete confusion. Normally, he and Hermione would fight, not _Harry_ and Hermione. He didn't know who to go after or what to do. Shaking his head he cleared and thought. Okay, well he wasn't really good with girls and he always remembered Harry coming after _him_ in one his fights with Hermione, so…

Ron went to follow Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione stormed to her dorm with tunnel vision so even if Malfoy was in the common room, she didn't see him and slammed the door to her room behind her.

Draco _was_ in the common room and smirked at her antics. Getting up from the couch, he strolled to her door and tried the knob. It was open, like he thought and he peeked in. Hermione was removing her jumper when her angry gaze saw him.

"Get OUT!" she screamed.

Draco only smirked and quickly slipped in and closed the door behind him. Hermione stormed towards him, wand out. Seeing her anger and not wanting to get blown up by accident, Draco waved his hand muttering _expelliarmus,_ watching her wand go flying. She looked at his wandless hand in disbelief.

"Since when can you do wandless magic at will?" she demanded.

Draco shook his head and lifted his hand. She noticed a glittering silver ring. Suddenly it changed shape into a wand before changing back to a ring. While she was still processing this, he spoke.

"Scarhead and Weasel didn't take the news well?"

She frowned as his words registered. "Get. Out."

He stepped towards her, a mysterious glitter in his eye. She stepped back. He continued to back her up as he said, "I can't."

Disconcerted by his intent gaze, Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

It was the pull again. Feeling her magical energy crackling around her when he entered started it and he couldn't help but follow. Now, after seeing that brief glimpse of her stomach and undershirt, he couldn't seem to look away.

When he didn't answer, Hermione stopped abruptly and held her hand out to push him back.

"Stop it."

Draco's hand lifted to her hair and cupped her neck, pulling her mouth to his. Hermione's emotions were still racing and this combined with Draco's proximity, she couldn't pull away. She closed her eyes and moaned as he slanted his mouth across hers. The sound drove Draco crazy and he pushed her further back till he landed on top of her on her bed. Moving his hands up her sides, he continued his thorough exploration of her mouth and tongue with his. He pulled away after a while, lifting the bottom of her jumper to reveal her stomach and undershirt and traced the line of her jeans. She tensed at this, but relaxed slightly when his hand went up rather than down. Then it registered just where his hand was going to go instead and with all her might, she shoved him off of her. Draco rolled to the side and hit the post of her bed as she leaped to her feet. Turning she saw a very annoyed Draco Malfoy trying to get to his feet.

"A simple 'no' would've sufficed." Draco groaned.

"I-I can't do this." Hermione stuttered. "We don't like each other. Harry and Ron hate me now for having anything to do with you. You tried to kill Dumbledore, for Pete's sake!" she rambled to herself.

Draco frowned. "Who the hell is Pete?"

Hermione looked up at him, as if just noticing him.

"You have to go."

"Why? Because Potty and Weasel can't handle you making your own decisions?" Draco challenged.

"This isn't _my_ decision! This is a horrible circumstance that we'll just have to bear for a year, and then forget about."

She stalked past him. Then she paused at his next words.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Granger?"

Hermione closed her eyes, wishing she could make him disappear with her thoughts.

"I know you read in your little research of the only way to get out of this…arrangement."

Hermione refused to look at him. "It said if we didn't want to wait a year and if _that's _the only alternative, then I'm fine with the year."

Suddenly, Draco was right behind her. "Are you sure?" he spoke in her ear.

She looked at him. She couldn't help it. Turning, she faced him. "Sleeping with you won't solve _anything_ between us."

Draco lifted a brow. "I beg to differ."

"We won't be bound anymore, but then what? You continue your pathetic campaign to make my life miserable?"

"It doesn't have to be miserable," Draco countered, his voice deep.

Hermione searched his face before looking away. "That's the magical attraction talking."

Draco shook his head. "Oh, no. Granger, on occasion, I make decisions all on my own."

"And what have you decided?" she asked softly, despite her defiant gaze.

"That," he looked down at her, his breath fanning her cheek softly, "we could be _very_ good together."

Hermione shook her head. "That is absurd." She stalked past him and opened her door. "Get out. Now."

Draco smirked at her and walked to the door. He stopped next to her and made to caress her cheek but she pulled away.

"This is not finished, Granger. I _always_ get what I want."

Then he swept out the door.

Hermione watched him go out of the corner of her eye.

"Then you better want more limbs…" she muttered.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter 7/??]  
**Author:** Rorania  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual references  
**Word Count:** 2,926  
**Summary: **Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay.

* * *

Chapter 七

七七七七七七七

It was funny. She simply couldn't help it, but covered her mouth and tried to stifle her laughter anyway. Not that her laughter would be noted, when the room was full of it.

For there, in D.A.D.A. sat Draco Malfoy, with two large antlers poking out of his head. They had sprouted a couple of minutes ago and recently noticed. Draco was in the process of feeling his head now, while scowling at no one in particular.

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you'd like to go see Madame Pomfrey?" suggested a bemused Professor Longhorn.

Growling low in his throat, Draco shot his gaze to Hermione's amused one before standing and stalking out.

"Alright, alright. Fun's over," Professor said, redirecting his class to order.

At lunch, Draco caught up with Hermione as she was heading for the great hall.

"Very funny, Granger, but Pomfrey was able to take them off with barely an effort."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at him, despite his antler-less head. She sighed dramatically as if truly defeated.

"Aw, nuts. Just have to try harder, then."

Draco smirked at her. "I'll see you later."

She continued on thinking, _you won't want to…_

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Over the course of the week, Draco sprouted several more oddities all over his body, a new one for each day. Each day, he'd scowl at Hermione and go see Madame Pomfrey. One was a little spruce tree from the back of his hand, another was a Pygmy Poof from his shoulder which called insults at him, and then there was a rat's tail that grew from…his behind. The day he woke up and noticed in the mirror something poking, well barely nudging, the middle of his boxers, he'd had enough. Immediately, he checked inside his boxers and his eyes widened comically. His thing was actually _replaced_ by something he was _sure_ never appeared on a boy above the age of four.

"Bloody fuckin' no-good Gryffindor upstart wench…" he ranted as he stormed past Blaise, out into the common room and across to pound on Hermione's door.

"Granger! You blasted Muggleborn upstart, get your Potter-lovin' ass out here!"

Hermione opened the door a peek. She squealed as he shoved open the door and stalked towards her. She clutched her robe together as she had just gotten out of her shower and it was all she wore.

"Make it stop, change it _back!_" Draco shouted in her face.

Hermione started to smile but his eyes narrowed dangerously so she held it back.

"Why? What happened now?" she asked, with only a little flutter of laughter.

"Your little joke actually _replaced_ something this time." He stalked slowly towards her. "Something _very_ important and _far_ more prominent, with something not even worth mentioning."

Hermione followed where his gaze kept flicking. Slowly realization dawned.

She covered her mouth. "You're serious?"

Draco's brows lifted. "You wanna see?!" He grabbed the waistband of his boxers and made to pull them down.

Hermione held out a hand to stop him and looked away. "No, no, no! That's fine."

Big mistake.

Draco grabbed her outstretched hand by the wrist and yanked her towards him. She cried out as he twisted her arm behind her back.

"Change. It. Back," he bit out.

She shook her head.

He twisted her arm tighter, briefly smelling the perfume of her shampoo as it clouded his senses.

"Not until you agree to leave me alone and stop being an ass to me and my friends."

Draco couldn't think with her this close and released her abruptly. She stumbled away massaging her arm. Able to think clearly again, Draco frowned.

"Oh, so you want to negotiate. Fine. I'll stop being an ass to you, as long as you give me a chance." Hermione looked back and forth confused.

"A chance to do what?"

Draco stepped towards her. She watched him warily.

"You know there's something between us. I'm not sure what it is, but I find I can't resist it. So I can't simply leave you alone, Granger. However, your cooperation would help infinitely in finding out just _what_ is between us and I _know_ you can't stand not knowing everything."

Hermione frowned briefly at his assumption, but slowly thought about it, her eyes drifting away from him. She _did_ wonder what could possibly make a bigoted Wizarding elitest like him attracted to a Muggleborn witch like herself, and if she could guarantee he get along with her and the boys, which would soothe his being around her a lot while with Harry and Ron, it wouldn't be so bad in finding out. There had to be _something_ redeemable about him. Closing her eyes, she shook her head at that thought. It _had _to be this weird attraction talking. She opened her eyes and looked at the object of her contention. He stood there, hands on hips, clad in only green silk boxers. Her eyes were drawn to his chest but she forced herself to look away.

Sighing, she spoke. "Look, if you agree to get along with me and my friends; no snarky comments or insults or name-calling…then I'll give you a chance. And the antidote."

Draco said nothing, just held out his hand.

Hermione went to her desk and pulled a candy package out of her drawer and handed it to him.

"Compliments of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

He looked distrustfully from her and back to the candy in his hand.

Hermione nodded at it, "I'd take it quickly before your…ehem, disappears completely."

Glowering at her, he ripped the packaging off and stuffed it in his mouth. Once he finished chewing and swallowed, he pulled on his waistband on looked down his shorts. Hermione turned away in disgust and embarrassment. Guys were so disgusting…

Draco made some sort of sound and she spun to see he was staring at her, his gaze moving down her bare legs and back up again. She clutched her bathrobe tight.

"I will see you in class, then." She said loudly.

He didn't stop his perusal of her, so she walked to the door and gestured for him to leave.

Finally, he met her gaze smirking. She gave him a warning glare. So he nodded at her as he left.

Hermione closed her door with a sigh of relief. His stare was doing strange things to her. She was pretty sure she just made a deal with the devil.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Harry apologized, though it seemed forced. Hermione accepted it anyway. She'd never let herself yell at Harry before, he probably wasn't used to it like Ron.

They were in the library now, studying. Sitting across them were Luna and Ron, who were doing more giggling and flirting than studying.

After one two many giggle outbursts, Hermione looked at them and then over at Harry, who acted as if he hadn't heard anything. Hermione sighed. He was still mad. Telling him that she was going to allow Malfoy a chance to get in her good graces probably hadn't helped.

A paper crane landed on her text then. Harry did look up to take note of that. Hermione glanced at him as she reached for it.

Unfolding it, she read:

_Ditch the Dodos and meet me outside._

Hermione looked up and around. She spotted him through the stacks. She shivered as she met his intense gaze peering at her above a row of books. She shook her head slightly.

Hermione looked back at Harry.

"Love note?" Harry asked, none too happy.

Hermione sighed, gripping her wand and muttering _inflamari_, watching the note go up in flames.

Luna was watching the flames. "You shouldn't do that in here, it'll release juniper hoydens about the castle."

The trio all looked at her, Hermione pausing in picking up her quill.

"Gr—Hermione."

The four of them looked up to where Draco now stood next to Hermione's chair.

"Can I talk to you a moment?"

"We're studying here, Malfoy." Harry gritted out.

Draco focused on Harry. "Thank you, Potter. Had I been requesting to know what you were doing,　and were blind, I would've found that statement very useful." He looked back down at Hermione, "Please?"

Ron was stunned to hear that word out of Draco's mouth and looked at Harry in confusion, but only received a shake of the head. Harry wasn't buying it. Malfoy was bored and would only hurt Hermione.

"I'll be right back." Hermione muttered as she stood.

Outside the library doors, Hermione folded her arms.

"What do you want?"

Draco started to say something, but glanced down at her form instead. "What are you wearing?"

Hermione looked down at herself, and then back up at him in confusion. "Uh, clothes."

Draco frowned, looking skeptical. "Why are you wearing pants with your dress? I know you like layers, Granger…"

"This is not a dress," she gripped the edge of her shirt. "It's simply the style now to wear long shirts, with a belt over it."

Draco lifted his brows. "Really. I think we've been over this style issue and you before."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "Forget this…" she turned away.

Draco grabbed her arm. "No, wait. I'm-I'm sorry, okay? Please, that was just habit speaking."

Reluctantly, she stopped.

"It actually…looks nice…"

Hermione frowned and looked at him. Draco looked down and away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So what did you want, besides discussing my wardrobe?" Hermione asked, facing him now.

"I, uh," he scratched the back of his neck, putting on his hopeful face. "I was wondering if we could take a walk. I'd take you to Hogsmeade, but with McGonagall on the war path about that place lately, I didn't think you'd want to risk it."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when, "Hermione?"

She spun to see Harry exit the library. Briefly, she heard Draco sigh.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked, walking towards her.

"Everything's fine, Potter." Draco stepped up to stand over Hermione's shoulder. "How bout you go back and—"

Hermione whipped her head around to give Draco a warning look. He quieted but reluctantly.

Looking back at Harry, Hermione said, "Harry, I'm fine. I'll meet you at the table in a minute."

Harry nodded slightly while catching Draco's eye behind her. The boys had a stare down moment, before Harry reluctantly turned back. Once the door closed behind him, Hermione spun to find Draco _very_ close.

Seeing her disconcerted, Draco smirked down at her. Before she could step away, he placed a hand on her hip. Hermione looked down at it. Draco took this moment to place his other hand behind her neck. As she looked back up at him, he let his thumb brush over her jaw, his gaze following his movements, before meeting her gaze.

Viktor had looked at her like this. So had Ron. But she'd never felt like this. Heat coiling so hot, low in her abdomen, she felt like she would burst if one of them didn't do something soon.

_But Harry could come back out._ At this thought, she reached up to pull his head from her neck, but then Draco leaned in…

It was the gentlest kiss she'd ever received. His lips were smooth and warm and barely brushed hers. She'd allowed her eyelids to drift shut, allowing the sensations to overcome her, flitting along her nerve endings.

That's when she allowed herself to lean in and that's when the kiss grew heated. Thoughts of anyone catching them fled her mind. His mouth slanted across hers as he tried to inhale her, his hand tangling in her hair. Turning, he pressed her against the wall. His tongue flicked out to swipe her bottom lip. Hermione desperately tried to meet his tongue with hers, which he complied with readily.

Abruptly, he tore his mouth from hers, to which she cried out in protest, before she could think. Draco gripped her wrist and started pulling her along the corridor.

"Draco-w-where are we going?"

"You may be a Gryffindor but I'm not groping you out here for all to see."

Hermione's cheeks burned with shame. That's what she allowed just now; Draco could've done anything he wanted and she wouldn't have stopped him. _What if Mcgonagall—what if Harry had seen!_

Hermione tried to stop, but Draco was too strong, so she yanked her arm from his grasp. He stopped and looked back at her in confusion.

"I-I just can't, I'm sorry. I'm…I'm not myself with you." Hermione spoke, folding her arms around her middle, hugging herself.

Draco stalked two steps towards her. "Maybe this _is_ you. There's more to you than books and cleverness, Hermione."

Hermione stared up at him in wonder, as he repeated words she had spoken so long ago. Harry had not refuted her claim to books and cleverness. Then again, he was facing the prospect of meeting a treacherous Snape and who knew what other kind of danger at the time.

Looking up in Draco's gaze, though, she could see he believed it. Even if only a little bit. And when had he started calling her by her given name? Everything was so unclear.

"Yes, but even so… I'm not your pull in the closet for a quick snog type of girl."

Draco smirked. "We could explore the possibility it's another dormant side of you."

Hermione grinned despite herself, and looked down.

"Ah, see? It might have some merit." Draco added, wiggling his brows at her.

"No," she laughed. "It's simply that you're quite bearable when you flirt."

Hermione rolled her head up to smile at him.

"Does this mean you'll agree to…" Hermione gave him a warning glance, "…A walk?" he finished.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Let me finish today's assignments with the boys and I'll meet you in the common room."

"Alright. Need help?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise, her brows raised.

Draco grinned. "Nah, your right. That was going a little bit far for me." He backed away down the hall, still smiling. "Enjoy your droll academics."

"Enjoy your slothful respite," Hermione rejoined, grinning back.

Draco stuttered a laugh. "Right."

Hermione watched him disappear before turning back to the library. She stopped short when Harry stood before her, his face accusing.

Hermione frowned and shook her head at him. "What?"

"He'll only hurt you."

Hermione sighed. "If that is so, it's my right to allow him to. This has nothing to do with you, Harry." She walked past him and back into the library.

_Later…_

"Hey."

Draco turned from the lake to see Hermione approaching him.

"I got your note," she said, breathless from the walk through the bitter cold. There was no snow yet, but it was freezing just the same.

Draco turned fully towards her, hands in pockets and smiled. Hermione's brows lifted in surprise. She'd never seen such a genuine smile without even a hint of malice grace his face before. More stunning was the effect it had on her.

Hermione crossed her arms, hugging herself. It was the first time she was attracted to him and it had nothing to do with magic.

"Potter likes you."

Hermione was startled from her thoughts at that. "H…w-what?"

Draco nodded, as if discussing the weather. "Oh, yes. He simply doesn't know it. Never one for brains, Potter."

Hermione frowned. "Hey…"

"You were always his brains. Now that he fancies you, who's to tell him so?" Draco continued over her protests.

Hermione was still frowning. "Harry does _not _fancy me. Ginny…"

"--Whom he can't have, is now interested in Blaise, which is probably for the best, since _he_ doesn't have a death wish and is Head Boy to boot." Draco added, casually, strolling towards her. "Strangely, enough, Potter can see that and lo and behold, his best friend, who is no longer the love interest of his other best friend, has grown up pretty nicely and no matter how hard he pushes, you won't leave him no matter what danger he faces. In other words," Draco stopped before her, his tone light, though his gaze was otherwise, "you're perfect for him."

Hermione shivered and it wasn't entirely from the cold.

"No, I'm not," she finally answered.

Draco quirked a brow at her as if he didn't know why. "And why not?"

Hermione searched side to side before opening her mouth to respond. Right then, Draco reached behind her head and quickly brought forth a red rose to her view.

Caught at a vulnerable moment as she was, Hermione was touched by such a gesture. She took the rose, before looking up to meet his gaze. Draco was glancing at her from beneath his lids, looking vulnerable as well.

Hermione took a step closer, her head lifting up to his. Draco met her halfway, his mouth covering hers. At first it was slow, before Draco reached a hand up to her neck and slanted his mouth across hers. Hermione let a small moan escape as she felt him massage her neck. Draco stepped in bringing her against him then, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

Hermione pulled her lips from him, gulping in air. Draco did the same, resting his forehead on hers. She glanced up at him and he met her gaze.

"It's too fast," she said finally, her gaze apologetic.

Draco nodded. He stepped away after a moment, releasing her. Hermione almost wished he hadn't, as her chills returned. Then he reached his hand out for her to take.

She smiled and took it, as they walked back towards the castle. They both knew why she'd never be perfect for Harry.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter 8/??]  
**Author:** Rorania  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual references  
**Word Count:** 3,168  
**Summary: **Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay.

* * *

Chapter　八

八はち八はち八はち八

ー

"How did you transfigure your wand like that?" Hermione asked, lifting his ringed hand.

Draco smirked at her. "Teaching Granger something, this is a first."

Hermione sniffed. "Don't be a sot. Tell me," she implored again.

Draco gave her another smug, though teasing grin, before turning to her.

"Alright, where's your wand?"

Hermione pulled it out.

"Now say _Virga Orbis_."

Hermione chanted the incantation. Her eyes widened as her wand transformed and wrapped around her middle finger. Holding it up for inspection, she glanced at Draco.

"And it's on the middle finger because it's the longest?"

Draco nodded. "Now to transfigure it back, _Orbis Virga_."

"_Orbis Virga_," Hermione chanted, while watching her hand. Suddenly, she was holding her wand once again.

She looked up in wonder at Draco, who grinned back.

They both looked up as Blaise came out of his room. Blaise in turn noticed them, and quirked a brow. Hermione sat cross-legged on the couch facing Draco, who had one leg bent in front of him, the other resting on the floor.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaise smirked.

Draco gave Blaise a haughty glare, while Hermione glanced at her watch, a nervous tick of hers.

"Oh, I have to go. I told Ginny I'd talk to her tonight." _And she had to plan out the next excursion with the boys_, but that would just make Draco upset if he knew. She stood, chanting _virga orbis_ in her head, as she headed out the door.

"Great. You scared her," said Draco.

Blaise snorted as he plopped down in a chair. "I'm afraid I can't take all the credit."

"I don't scare her. I never have," protested Draco.

"Not before, sure. But now," Blaise wiggled his brows at Draco, "you make her feel all sorts of things Potter and Weasel-boy never came close to. You know Granger, there's a reason she _has_ to know everything."

Draco shook his head, as if confused.

Blaise sighed. "She's afraid of the unknown. And you, she's definitely unsure of."

Draco looked down contemplating what Blaise said. The only time he saw her afraid of him, was when he threatened Harry fifth year as part of the Inquisitorial Squad, and that was only on behalf of Harry. That was when he hated her. Now that, dare he say, _liked_ her, she was scared of him? It didn't make sense to him. He didn't want her afraid of him _now_.

Blaise could sense Draco's continued confusion and asked, "Look, aren't you a little unsure of Hermione yourself? I mean, you're afraid you'll say or do something to mess everything up which means no more late-night snogs and figuring out what's the deal between you two?"

Draco shrugged in response.

"Well, she's afraid if she lets you, you'll take advantage, or worse, make her fall for you, and then who knows what you'll do. You might go back to the Dark Lord and ask her to come too. I don't know. The main thing is you both are unsure of each other and not knowing and taking a leap anyway is frightening."

Draco's forehead was screwed up in consternation.

"So then what do I do?"

Blaise sighed.

"Make her trust you. Then don't do anything to break it."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

_Knock knock._

Hermione opened the door to find Draco resting his forearm on the frame. She gave him a frown.

"What is it?"

Draco shrugged. "Just wanted to see if I could catch you naked."

Hermione hit him in the stomach. "What—hey," he grinned.

Draco made to block her attack while smirking.

"Like I'm going to open the door naked," Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes.

Draco raised his brows at her as in 'why not?'

Hermione gave him chesire grin. "What if you had been Blaise?"

The smile dropped from Draco's mouth. Hermione gave him a knowing grin.

"Look, I just wanted to see if you were ready for breakfast. I'll walk you down." Draco said straightening, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hermione's eyebrows raised. Gestures like this from Draco were going to continue to surprise her, especially if he kept it up with his pain-in-the-ass routine.

She nodded, slowly. "Let me grab my bag." Once she did, she smiled at him as she went past him out the door. He noticed her struggling with the strap of her bag and grabbed it from her, slinging it over his shoulder, shocking her once again.

They entered the main staircases, busy this time of morning. As they manoeuveured around students, Draco kept a steadying hand near Hermione's waist, that did not go unnoticed by the girls they passed, and even some of the guys. Hermione had to stop short once, sending Draco's front clean against her back. His hand flattened across her stomach, steadying them both. Hermione looked back and forth before her, not wanting to move but knowing she should. As she tried to move forward and away, Draco's arm stayed her. She spun to face him instead.

Draco stared down at her upturned face. "Hermione." His hand lifted from her waist to brush her hair back. "You know, I'm really liking the idea of skivving classes this morning…" he murmured.

Hermione liked the idea, too. Until. . .

"Hermione."

Hermione turned to look. Draco just rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath. Reluctantly he turned to face Potter and his Weasel walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Harry said, suspiciously looking at Draco.

Hermione made to say something but Draco was quicker—and wittier.

"Social interaction, Potter. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it."

Harry merely narrowed his gaze further at Draco. Then he looked at Hermione.

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

Hermione again started to answer but, "Actually, yes. She's having it with me."

Harry, Ron & Hermione all looked at Draco in confusion.

"Excuse us," Draco said lightly, before whisking Hermione away, before anyone could object.

"What are you talking about? I'm not sitting at the Slytherin table," Hermione protested.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, even though I get a good portion of it to myself, with the exception of Blaise, the only Slytherin who will sit with me, we are not sitting at the Slytherin table."

"Then where?"

"I thought the courtyard would do."

Hermione frowned.

"Dobby is doing me a favour," he added.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

"Harry, why are we doing this?" Ron asked, as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Don't tell me you're comfortable with Hermione, your ex, and our best friend being alone with Malfoy," said Harry.

"Of course not, but--"

"Alright then." Harry cut off any further protests as he looked back out through the crack in the stone to where Hermione sat with Draco.

Harry watched as they sat on a stone bench, Draco straddling it to face Hermione, while a picnic basket appeared between them. He could see Hermione was impressed, and rolled his eyes. Malfoy was a con artist, why couldn't she see that?

"_What are they doing?_" Ron whispered.

"Nothing," Harry shook his head. "Yet."

Harry continued to watch as Hermione allowed Draco to feed her…strawberries? He felt as if were going to vomit. Then he saw Draco wipe juice from Hermione's chin and lean in…

"Harry?!"

He turned and leaned his head back towards to the voice, but bumped his head on the stone wall in the process. Rubbing his head, he saw Ginny look above him and back.

"You're _spying_ on Hermione?!"

Ron stood and covered his sister's mouth. "Shh!"

The three looked over to see if they'd been spotted. They hadn't. Ginny's eyes crinkled in glee as Harry and Ron's faces contorted with disgust and anger, seeing their best friend lip-locked with Draco Malfoy, once again.

"Ugh!" Ron exclaimed, as Ginny shook off her brother's hands.

She grabbed them both by the ears, Harry's just in time as he was straightening to go after Draco, and pulled them away.

"Shame on you!" Ginny turned to them angrily, once around the corner. "Where was your concern when that McLaggen git was pawing at her?!"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, angrily. He looked Ginny to Harry, who sighed, and back again. "McLaggen and Hermione?! Why wasn't I told of this?!"

Ginny sighed. "I don't know, Ron. You might've been able to see it for yourself if you hadn't been down Lavender's throat all year."

Ron's face reddened.

"The point is, Harry was right there while Hermione was trying to avoid him and didn't care one whit about it," Ginny said, crossing her arms.

Ron looked angrily at Harry. Harry looked back defensively.

"What! I've never pawed at her!" He looked back at Ginny. "It's Malfoy who's doing it right now, so I don't know why we're standing around here!"

Ginny just shook her head at him. "Well, maybe you should've, Harry. Maybe then, your behaviour would actually make sense right now." Sighing heavilly, Ginny spun and stalked away. "Leave Hermione alone. She's happy, for once."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Draco felt himself getting carried away. He slid a hand inside her robe as he deepened the kiss. He wasn't surprised when she pulled back. Disappointed, yes. He allowed her to end the kiss but didn't remove his hand. Hermione looked around self-consciously, as she pulled away completely.

"We, um, should get going or we'll miss our class."

When he just stared at her, she squirmed uncomfortably and started to rise. Draco's hand stayed her. She looked back at him in question.

"Can we meet tonight? Alone?" he asked.

Hermione was taken aback. "Like a date?"

Draco nodded. "I can get rid of Blaise."

Hermione gave him a strange look. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

"So, that's a yes?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded slowly.

Draco gave her a slow grin and this time stood with her. She turned to look down as she grabbed her bag. When she looked back up, Draco's hand was there, on her cheek, surprising her with another kiss. Against her will, her eyelids fluttered closed. When he pulled away, she felt his hand cover hers over her bookbag strap and pull it from her shoulder and onto his.

"I got this." Draco winked at her, as he grabbed his stuff and waved a hand over their food, disappearing it.

Hermione blushed and looked away. Her stomach was burning and fluttering from his closeness and actions. She was simply not prepared for such behaviour from him.

Draco placed a hand low on her back.

"You alright?"

Hermione glanced shyly at him and nodded, moving forward. Draco smirked at her back, knowingly. _Granger was definitely not immune to his natural charm and afraid of it._

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

They had D.A.D.A. and Potions with Ron and Harry that day. Much to the boys' consternation, Draco sat with Hermione in both classes.

Harry watched through slitted eyes as Draco's hands kept wandering towards Hermione's form. In D.A.D.A. Harry glared daggers at Draco's arm casually slung over the back of Hermione's chair, while in Advanced Potions, his ears almost started smoking as Draco stood directly behind and entirely too close to Hermione, while brewing their potion. Harry watched, anger rising, as Draco's hand slid down from Hermione's waist to her hip—

_BAM!!!_

Everybody looked, including Hermione and Draco, to see smoke billowing from Harry and Ron's cauldron. Ron had dropped to the floor on instinct and was not peeking up at Harry, who was coughing and waving the smoke out of his face. When it cleared a little, he continued his glaring at Draco, who gave him a smirking lift of his eyebrow. Hermione just looked stunned.

Professor Slughorn bustled over then. "Oh, Merlin, was anyone hurt?! I cannot handle anymore deaths, do you hear me?! Potter, you alright? Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly, his hard stare never leaving Draco. "Yeah. Peachy, Professor."

Draco returned Potter's cold glare with a challenging stare. He shifted closer to Hermione resting a hand lightly on her hip.

After class, Harry halted Draco outside the door, jerking on his arm.

Draco looked at him annoyed, as Hermione frowned. "Harry!"

"We need to talk." Harry said, keeping his gaze on Draco.

Draco lifted his brows.

"Harry, stop this." Hermione said again, standing between the two boys.

They ignored her, seeing as she was too short to obstruct their silent conversation. Hermione huffed. She placed a hand on Harry's chest, and then he looked down at her as if just realizing she was there.

"We need to get to class," she said.

Harry nodded. Hermione nodded back, before turning to push Draco back and pull him away from her angry friends. Draco and Harry held gazes, promising to finish things before the day's end.

Ron stepped up to Harry, glancing between him and Draco's retreating form down the hallway.

"What was that all about?"

Harry glanced at him. "Remember second year?"

Ron frowned. "Yeah."

"Snape won't be around to monitor _this_ duel."

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Hermione kept glancing at Draco during Arithmancy after that. When he'd catch her, he'd send her reassuring winks and smile. She didn't know _what_ was going on between Harry and him, but she didn't have a good feeling about it. She was sure they weren't going to let bygones be bygones. Maybe she forced all this on Harry too fast. Even for her, it was going a bit fast. It scared her to death, the thought of trusting Draco completely. He made her so nervous. Except when they were kissing. And alone. Then it wasn't so bad. Hermione sighed inwardly. Great, she was letting her hormones control her. Maybe Harry was right, she was an idiot to get involved with Draco.

But why was it Harry who was so intent on her disassociation with Draco? Ron had always been the irrational hothead when it came to her and boys and even he was baffled by Harry's actions.

Was Draco right? Did Harry have some misguided crush on her? She'd thought Draco was simply trying to throw her off balance but Harry's behaviour was increasingly odd. Maybe she should have a talk with him tonight. Before her _date_ with Draco. See what was really bothering him.

Happy with that thought, Hermione tried to turn her attention back to her notes.

At lunch, Draco walked her to their common room so she could change out her books for afternoon courses. He followed her to her room, dropping his robe across the back of the couch along his way, before resting his shoulder against her doorframe, in thought.

After collecting her books, she stepped back and looked over at him. She cocked her head to the side seeing him pensive. Draco noticed her lack of movement after a moment and met her confused gaze. She walked towards him. He watched her steadilly, his gaze scanning her form leisurely.

"What's wrong?"

Draco gave her a slow smirk. He shifted upright as she stopped in front of him. "Nothing, now." His hands slipped into her robe grabbing her waist. Pulling her close, his breath fanned her face as he stared down at her. The burning in the pit of her stomach returned, making her forget whatever she'd been worrying about before. Her breathe caught as his mouth barely brushed hers, teasing her. Reaching up, she gripped his shirtfront and pulled his mouth down to hers. Draco eagerly complied, angling his mouth across hers. He started walking her back, shoving her Hogwarts robe off her shoulders.

He caught her before she could trip over it as it hit the floor, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

It was odd, since Hermione realized it was wanton of her to do so, but it felt so good, she didn't really care at the moment. But being Hermione, that thought was quickly followed by 'why didn't she care?'

As they fell back onto her bed, their mouths separating, Hermione came to a stunning and slightly horrifying realization, while trying to take in much needed air. _Was she falling in love with Draco?_ Draco took the opportunity to nip at her neck then, sucking and licking from the base to the sensitive spot beneath her ear, that she didn't contemplate the fact they'd only been friendly the past few days or so and she was entirely too young to fall in love, and with her enemy no less. All she knew then, was she felt extremely warm and tingly, receiving such attentions from someone she'd always had strong feelings for, in one way or another.

Draco was more than pleased feeling her fingers dig in his shoulders. He shifted onto one elbow and dragged his other hand down her side skimming the side of her breast, smoothing down her stomach to her hip, curving around her thigh, before starting back up. His hand smoothed over the top of her thigh, before settling on her waist, hesitating slightly, before curving around her bottom. When she didn't immediately push him away or protest, he squeezed gently, rewarded with a pelvic thrust and a very nice moan. He kissed her jaw lightly, watching her eyes flutter open. It was then, for Draco that _he _realized he had more than base feelings for her. No longer was she simply the object of his recent fantasies, she was somebody he _cared_ about. Someone he could fall for. He couldn't do this.

Draco pushed off of her and stood. Hermione frowned and leaned up on her elbows to watch him run his fingers through his hair.

"Draco? What…" Hermione drifted off.

Draco glanced at her, his gaze unsure. Hermione started to feel self-conscious then and stood up, folding her arms across her chest.

Draco noticed this and stepped up to her, resting his hands on her forearms.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'll probably feel better tonight," Draco apologized.

Hermione nodded, though she wasn't convinced.

"We better hurry before lunch is over," Hermione said, as she grabbed her bag. Draco grabbed it from her, almost absently, as she bent down to grab her robe.

The rest of the afternoon, Draco spent lost in his thoughts. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it. What started as harmless fun borne from boredom, turned an irresistible magical attraction to evolving into something _very_ frightening.

Was this what Hermione felt? This horrific feeling that you could become hopelessly attached to this person whom you've always hated and that could possibly rip your heart to pieces, and if said attachment happens, you will do everything in your power to rid anyone who tries to take them away? Meaning Potter.

Wouldn't it be the same for her? For him, he had no problem beating the crap out of Potter, except that she wouldn't like it and it would only cause him trouble. But with her…she's definitely too soft-hearted to choose him over Harry, and that's what it looks like it would come down to, in the end. At least, if he didn't do something to get Potter off his back. _Tonight._

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter 9/??]  
**Author:** Rorania  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual references  
**Word Count:** 2,708  
**Summary: **Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay.

* * *

Chapter 九

九きゅう九きゅう九きゅう九きゅう九

ー

That afternoon, Draco managed to get away from Hermione, who was, what else, studying in the library, to head out to the pitch. Potter had spoken two words to him while passing in the hall, "Quidditch Pitch." Blaise went with him, a second of sorts.

They were quiet on the walk there. Blaise could sense Draco's inner turmoil. If things didn't go well, who knew what would happen between him and Hermione, and whether he'd even stay at Hogwarts, considering they could be caught and then it was immediate expulsion for Draco.

They reached the center of the Pitch. Harry and Ron were already there.

"Potter, Weasley." Blaise greeted them both.

They nodded.

"Alright, I will moderate this. Since Draco has a precarious standing here, we'll duel to disarm only. No dark magic. Stakes…" Balise drifted off, glancing between Harry and Draco, who were challenging each other with their gazes.

"If I win, you leave Hermione alone." Harry spoke first.

"And when I win, you start getting used to the idea of me and Hermione," Draco returned.

Harry snorted.

Ron frowned. "Is that all?"

Draco continued to hold Harry's gaze as he added, "Your constant distrust of me makes Hermione uncomfortable. I don't like it when Hermione's uncomfortable. I'd like to settle this once and for all."

Ron looked at Harry, more confused than ever, but Harry refused to back down from Draco's stare.

"Alright, face off, then take ten paces and turn. Trying to break your opponents limbs will result in my taking points. Play nicely." Blaise added, with a smirk.

Harry and Draco faced-off, wands out, as Ron and Blaise stepped back. Turning, the both walked ten steps before turning, wands in position.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Hermione sat at her usual table in the library, when Ginny walked in. Seeing Hermione she came over.

"Hey, have you seen Blaise? The portait on your door says he's not there and he won't answer his *WandNet."- (Wizarding wireless network)

Hermione shook her head.

Ginny glanced around. "No Malfoy?"

"No, he said he had something to do." Hermione answered.

"Where's Harry and Ron?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them."

Ginny frowned. All four boys were suddenly missing at once? Shaking her head, she said goodbye to Hermione and headed out to look some more for Blaise.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Hermione strode into her common room, eager to get ready for her date with Draco. She stopped short when she noticed his blond head poking up from the back of the couch. She walked over to get in his line of sight, and gasped when he looked up at her. His lip was bloody. Dropping her book bag, she quickly sat down next to him, reaching a hand out to his mouth.

"What happened?"

Draco jerked his head away from her hand. "It's fine."

"It's not fine when you're bleeding. Let me look at it." Hermione urged.

Draco stilled, looking resigned, and scanned her face while she reached out tracing the corner of his mouth.

"How'd this happen?" she asked again.

Draco dropped his gaze from hers a moment before glancing at her sideways. "Potter looks worse."

Hermione's mouth opened in disbelief. "You didn't."

Draco looked away.

"How could you? After our deal…"

"Look, he doesn't trust me, you don't even trust me, and he was only making it more difficult for me to get you to trust me, because I'm not going away, I'm not letting him have you, and I knew that if left up to you, you'd eventually choose him over me."

Hermione sat gaping at him. She frowned. "Harry does not see me that way…"

Draco stood, frustrated. "It doesn't matter, you're friends. You'd choose his friendship over anything with me, and that's a fact."

Hermione, angry, nodded. "Alright. So what now? You beat up my best friend, so…what? You expect me to go on all kitten and puppies now?"

Draco frowned. "I didn't beat him up. We duelled. He initiated it, I accepted, Blaise moderated."

"And?"

"And I won."

She sat back. "Congratulations." She deadpanned.

Draco paused in his pacing to note her mood. He watched her stand, and move away from him.

"Where are you going?"

The door to her room slammed in response.

Draco sighed.

_Damned if he does, damned if he didn't._

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

Harry glanced down at his assailant. A very pissed Hermione stared up at him, tapping her foot. He glanced around the hallway, seeing students staring. He grabbed her arm leading her behind a tapestry.

She frowned as she saw a large, angry scrape across his cheek and neck. Giving him another accusing glare she waited for him to explain.

"What?"

Hermione huffed. "Damnit, Harry. Did you or did you not challenge Draco to a duel?"

Harry glanced away. "It was sort of mutual."

Hermione's eyebrows lifted. "Sort of? What the hell does that mean?"

Harry frowned at her. She'd never cursed at him before. She'd never cursed, ever, actually.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?" Hermione, spat in disbelief. "Happy? You thought attacking someone, _over me,_ would make me happy?! You thought once again playing hero and putting yourself in needless danger would make me _happy?_"

"No," Harry, spat back, getting angry himself, "I thought you'd be happy, since I won't bug you about your bigoted _boyfriend_ anymore."

Hermione frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend, and the fact that he's interested in me means he's no longer bigoted, and why the hell did you have to duel Draco before you could get off my back about him?!"

Harry frowned. "I—"

"NO!" Hermione shoved him back. Harry hit the wall, his eyes wide. "I don't wanna hear it! You're all stupid, _stupid_ boys! I'm Head Girl! I can hold my own against Death Eaters! I do _not_ need you fighting my battles for me!" She punctuated each statement by poking him in the chest and now stood toe-to-toe with him. Last time he was faced with an angry woman, he'd wanted to kiss her socks off. Now wasn't any different, and he held back the urge just like before.

Hermione started to turn away in disgust, whether it was at herself or at Harry, she wasn't sure anymore. That's when Harry grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. She looked at him puzzled. He was considering her intently, in a vaguely familiar way. Before Hermione could pinpoint it, Harry spoke.

"Hermione…you're wonderful. You are one of the most amazing…witch/Muggleborns I've ever had the honour of knowing. I simply wanted…_want_ more for you." Harry finished weakly. "I'm sorry I can't trust Draco…if only for your sake. I just…" Harry let that thought falter as he couldn't very well say he didn't know why he couldn't trust Draco, since he was sure he just figured out why. But telling his best friend he had more than platonic feelings for her was not on his agenda for the day. Or ever. Instead, he said, "Do you really see anything long term or permanent with him?"

Hermione huffed. "Well, if you're so certain we won't, why didn't you just let it play out?" She held up her hands before he could argue. "Look, I said I'd give him a chance as long as he tried to get along with you and Ron, and he couldn't do that so, it's over." Hermione gave him a look that was anything but satisfied. "You win." With that, she stalked off.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

Hermione ignored Harry and Draco the next week. She wasn't too happy with Ron either, but forgave him when he apologized for himself and Harry.

Draco tried several times to get Hermione to talk to him, but to no avail. If they were in public, Ginny was somehow always there to tell him off and she locked herself in her room the rest of the time.

Harry was also at a loss on what to do. He didn't like that Hermione was mad at him but he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her. Having these feelings for her after all those years of friendship was wiggin' him out. How should he act around her? And if he really wanted to do something about his feelings, she'd never go for it. Ginny was her good friend, and she had this thing with Malfoy. Harry shuddered. The thought of her and Draco still didn't sit right with him, crush or not. But Hermione had some sort of relationship with Draco now, no matter that she said they were over, and Hermione was not the type to run off with another guy like that. Unless she was trying to make someone jealous, Harry amended, thinking of last year at Slughorn's private party. But he really didn't want to be a pawn to make Draco jealous. Even the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Harry sighed. He supposed he should apologize so they could get on with horcrux business, then keep his distance till these odd feelings died down.

Draco was taking a more aggressive approach, as it were. Hermione woke up every morning to fresh flowers littered about her room, and a new apology note from Draco. He'd be waiting outside her room to walk her to the Great Hall and waiting up late for her to come out of her room, in vain. She knew he was there, and avoided their common room like the plague. She'd have stayed in Gryffindor tower, except for Harry.

She still couldn't believe his high-handedness. She knew Draco couldn't back down when issued such a deliberate and personal challenge, and Harry knew it. She knew she should forgive Draco, she was simply mad and didn't feel like pushing such a strong emotion away for what she saw as the idiocy of teenage boys.

So Hermione was none too happy when she saw Harry round the bookshelf coming upon her study spot in the back of the library. He slowed when he noticed her. He stood across the table from her and placed a hand on the chair there, his eyes asking for permission to address her. She simply looked away and continued with her notes.

Harry sighed as he pulled the chair out and sat.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

She didn't look up.

"It was a really stupid thing to do. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly."

Hermione looked up at that. When he didn't continue, she said, "That's it? 'You weren't thinking clearly?' "

Harry nodded, unsure.

Hermione snorted derisively and went back to her work.

Harry frowned worriedly. "Hermione, I—" He stopped realizing he didn't know what else to say. She'd never been this difficult with him before. And if he stuck to even a semblance of the truth, she might realize…

But she was his friend. If he didn't want to act on his feelings, maybe she'd forgive him if she knew. Harry started to sweat. He had flashbacks to when he tried to ignore Ginny's appeal worried about what Ron would think. Now he had to ignore Hermione's appeal worried about what _she_ would think.

"I—I was jealous." Harry stuttered out finally.

Hermione looked up surprised, but suspicious. She didn't trust him too well at the moment and the thought that this was a ploy crossed her mind. But then she realized that this was Harry, who she'd always trusted, and decided to hear him out.

"I thought—I thought Draco was trying to take you away, I mean, we don't know for sure whether he'll continue to be good or go back to Voldemort with his father and what if he manages to convince you to go with him," Harry reasoned. Maybe he didn't have to tell her _everything_.

Hermione was frowning. "That's absurd. First of all, his father would never accept me and Voldemort wants me dead."

"Hermione, he had Madame Rosmerta under _Imperius_ all last year; if he's truly evil's minion, why would he hesitate to use everything in his power to get you to go with him? I'm just worried about you with him."

"So does my opinion matter then?" Hermione challenged.

"Of course. I just think you're…too close to look at this objectively."

Hermione lifted a brow. "Oh really? _I'm_ too close? Harry, you just said you're _jealous_ of Draco because he might take your best friend away. How can you be more objective than me?"

"Well, thankfully, I don't have hormonal urges towards Malfoy like you." Harry snorted sarcastically.

"Oh, so I'm just acting on my baser instincts with him? I don't have a mind of my own that tells me whether he's inherently evil and I should stay away?" Hermione asked just as sarcastic.

"Hermione, you can_not_ tell me you don't have doubts about Draco."

Hermione frowned. "Of course I have doubts. I also have doubts as to whether I want you as a friend anymore."

Harry sat back as if slapped. He thought they were simply fighting, like she did with Ron, not that she never wanted to see him again.

Hermione sighed. "Look, I will continue to help you search for horcruxes, because let's face it, you and Ron are ballocks at research. But otherwise," Hermione stood gathering up her books. "Let's just keep out of each other's way." She stared down at him stoically a moment before stalking out.

Harry stared blankly down at the desk before him. Suddenly, he felt empty.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：

"Hermione." Draco called through the door. "I know you can hear me or my voice wouldn't echo." It was an easy way to check for silencing charms. "Please, I know you're mad. I promise, no coercion or deal, I'll be nice to whomever you want, just talk to me."

Silence.

Then a knock sounded on the portrait. Draco sighed and went to answer it. Another persistent knock sounded before he could reach it.

Pulling it open, he looked at the youngest Weasley siblings in annoyance.

"Have you seen, Harry? Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide in panic.

Draco frowned. "No. She's in her room."

Ginny rushed past him to Hermione's door. Draco was left looking at Ron in question. Ron looked just as panicked as his sister.

"What's going on?"

Ron gulped. "We can't find Harry anywhere. He's not on the map."

Draco frowned at this. As Ron entered, he said, "What map?"

Then the door to Hermione' room opened at Ginny's insistence. Hermione looked wide-eyed at Ginny, glancing briefly at Ron and Draco.

"We can't find Harry. You haven't seen him have you?" Ginny asked trembling on the verge of tears.

Hermione shook her head.

"He's probably out on the Quidditch Pitch or something. He could be anywhere." Draco said, not understanding their distress.

Hermione looked at Ron. "You checked the map?"

Ron nodded.

Draco frowned again. "What map? What's the big deal?" he asked again.

Ginny folded her arms, hugging herself. "Harry's gone, you twit. Who knows where he's gone, and whether it was by choice or not."

"Oh, God…" Hermione held her temples. "What have I done…" she muttered.

After a moment, she looked up her face determined. "I know where he's gone."

Ron frowned slightly. "You don't think…"

"Yes, I do Ron."

"But, it's suicide on his own. _He_ knows that." Ron exclaimed.

Hermione nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of." She turned to Ginny, "Alright, you alert McGonagall. Ron and I'll go after him."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm as she made to turn away. "Wait! You can't possibly go alone!"

Hermione answered Ginny patiently. "We were planning on it already, the three of us. If it'll make you feel better, have McGonagall floo Tonks and Remus. We have our locators on."

Ginny nodded weakly and turned to go. Hermione went back into her room and came out a moment later with two knapsacks and her cloak. She passed a knapsack to Ron, before wrapping her cloak around her and slipping her pack on. When she headed for the door, Ron right behind her, Draco stepped deliberately in her path. She looked at him defiantly. He returned the stare.

"I'm coming with."

"No, you're not." Hermione tried to step around him but he cut her off again.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy." Ron cut in.

"You're not leaving here," Draco said, glancing between the two, "without me."

"You have no clearance to leave the grounds," said Hermione.

Draco flicked his brows up at her, before lifting his arm out to his side. _Accio cloak, _he thought. Ron shot his gaze to Draco's door as his cloak came zooming out of it, but Hermione kept her gaze on Draco's. She watched Draco pull on his robe before he cocked his head to the door.

"Let's go."

Draco turned to head out the portrait, while Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, before following.

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** What Binds Us [Chapter 10/??]  
**Author:** Rorania  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual references  
**Word Count:** 2,701  
**Summary: **Starts after HBP. Draco's under protection of the Order, much to the Golden Trio's dismay.

* * *

Chapter 十

十じゅう十じゅう十じゅう十じゅう十じゅう

―

Hermione knew their location by heart, and so the two boys gripped her hands as she Disapparated them from a point right outside Hogwarts grounds.

Landing at their destination with a POP! the three looked up at their surroundings. Ron made to run towards the entrance, however he stumbled over his own feet and collapsed sideways into Hermione who fell into Draco, knocking them all to the ground.

"Oi, Weasley! A bit of finesse would be appreciated." Draco groaned.

Ron picked himself up as Draco rolled to his feet. Ron offered his hand to Hermione, but Draco grabbed her upper arms and hauled her to her feet before she could accept. Wrenching away from Draco once she was standing, she glared at him over her shoulder.

Ron gulped as he took in his surroundings. "Is this…"

"Godric's Hollow." Hermione answered.

Through exhaustive research and Dumbledore's portrait's guidance, they learned the only way to find if Harry was the final horcrux was returning to where it started, or ended as it were. Chanting the reverse of the horcrux curse in proximity to where he was cursed, would reveal the truth finally. The process was dangerous however, as the connection could alert Voldemort and bring him upon them.

Draco frowned at them. "Where?"

"It's where Harry's parents died," Hermione answered.

Draco wasn't sure what to make of this.

Ron started forward, quickly. Before Hermione could call out to him, there was a bright flash of light as Ron was thrown back, straight into Hermione and Draco, sending them back to the ground.

This time, however, there was no bickering as all eyes were riveted on the still shimmering forcefield Ron contacted. The three stood slowly, Draco pulling Hermione up, less forcefully this time.

Hermione stared at the forcefield terrified.

"Harry? Harry?!" She took a couple quick steps towards the shield.

Draco ran after her, grabbing for her. "Herm—"

She stopped abruptly, before the shield, but Draco's momentum, as he grabbed her arm, shoved her forward into and through the shield. Draco fell gracelessly through the shield behind her.

Ron walked forward, frowning. Hermione turned to look at him and frowned back. Draco looked down at himself, for what, he did not know.

"What the hell—" exclaimed Ron. "How did you—"

Hermione was thinking. She bit her lip. Glancing at Draco, she noted that they were touching when they broke through. That made no sense. Was it their connection? Why would this magical forcefield have anything to do with her and Draco? It was possibly Harry or Voldemort creating it, so…her touching Draco, could have gotten them through. Or…she thought hard about what would allow Hermione _and_ Draco through a forcefield Harry created, knowingly or unknowingly. Dumbledore said Harry was alive because of love, a power Voldemort knows not. Hermione glanced over at Draco, wide-eyed. His back was to her, as he was looking up at the house. Turning back, she looked at Ron through the forcefield. Slowly, she reached her hand out to the magic field. Ron frowned and started to protest. This caught Draco's attention, and he spun to see Hermione's hand pass through the shield. The magic sizzled and glowed around her wrist. The three looked on in awe.

Hermione's gaze flicked up to Ron's.

"Take my hand."

Ron frowned briefly, before looking at her proffered hand.

"Go on," she nodded, reaching her hand out further.

Draco frowned, watching Ron slowly reach his hand out to take Hermione's. Ron's eyes were squinted, preparing to be thrown back again as his hand clasped Hermione's.

Nothing happened. Hermione smiled in relief, and tugged Ron through the magical barrier. He stumbled through, looking down at Hermione in wonder.

"How'd that happen?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "I think this magical field was created by Harry. Only those he loves can pass through."

Draco and Ron lifted brows at her.

She glanced between them, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, people who have strong…who care…oh, forget it. It's not important. We have to get to Harry."

Hermione spun towards the house, the boys following, Ron holding his wand aloft. The front door was ajar and creaked as they passed through it. Hearing distinct sounds from above, they skipped the downstairs and headed up the staircase. Ron was peering so intently up the staircase, he accidentally stepped on Draco's foot, resulting in a small shoving match, to which Hermione gave an irritated, '_shh!_'

The boys stopped, but gave each other one last glare. Reaching the top of the stairs, they moved towards the open door at the end of the hall. Nearing it, Draco slipped a hand to Hermione's waist, putting her slightly behind him.

Peeking in, they saw a huddled mass next to a broken baby's crib.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

The huddled form lifted their head. Slowly, Harry turned his head to look at her. He looked so broken and fragile.

"Hermione," he mouthed.

"It's me, Harry," she reassured. "And Ron." Hermione stepped farther into the room. "Harry, you shouldn't have left without us. Are you alright?"

Harry looked down and away.

"No…" he mumbled. "I didn't want to bother you."

Hermione rushed to his side and knelt. "Oh, no Harry. You're not a bother." She placed her arm around his hunched shoulders. "I love you, you git. You're my best friend."

Harry turned his head to glance at her. Hermione stared imploringly into his eyes. He studied her face for a while, taking in all her features. Finally, he smiled slightly. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and smiled back.

Suddenly, Harry jerked, his face grimacing in pain. Hermione was instantly concerned.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron raced the rest of the way into the room and knelt next to Hermione. Draco hung back behind Hermione, disturbed by Harry's actions.

"Mate, did you take something?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced briefly at Ron, but didn't say anything before he jerked in pain again.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh God, Harry what did you take?" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry did not answer. Instead he started convulsing, falling to his side on the floor. Foam started to form at the sides of his mouth. Hermione was crying.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. Hermione looked up at Ron. "We have to get him to the castle."

Ron nodded, his eyes wide with worry and fright. "Can we Apparate through his forcefield?"

Hermione nodded. "He's weak, I'm sure we can manage." They each grabbed Harry's hands, while Hermione turned around and reached her hand out to Draco. Startled Hermione had remembered him, Draco quickly took her hand, not wanting her to disappear before he could.

"You take Harry?" Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded quickly. "I'll go with Draco."

Before Draco could ask who was Apparating whom, he felt like he was being sucked through the head of a bottle before landing on his feet outside Hogwarts gates, catching Hermione as she stumbled against him.

Ron and Harry landed next to them. Hermione raced towards Harry, who had passed out.

"Oh, no," Hermione glanced up at Ron, distress evident in her face. "Ron, can you carry him?"

Ron nodded, solemnly and hoisted Harry up. The four took off for the castle. Draco sent out his Patronus ahead of them to race towards McGonagall. Hermione looked at it startled, before glancing back at Draco, gratefully.

By the time they reached the castle, the doors were opening and McGonagall was racing down the front steps.

"Mister Potter! Oh dear, get him to the hospital wing. Poppy is already preparing. What happened to him?" she questioned as she strode briskly through the corridors with them.

"Harry, h-he took something. We're not sure what it is," Hermione answered, fretfully.

McGonagall frowned. "He took something by choice?"

Hermione nodded. "There-there was a f-f-forcefield around Godric's Hollow. No one but I could enter," Hermione stuttered out, having hiccups from her grief. "Oh god, I never should have been so harsh on him," she sobbed.

Ron and Draco glanced at her, frowning. They caught each other's eye, but neither were comfortable with acknowledging understanding between the two and quickly looked away.

Madame Pomfrey stepped out into the hallway, shutting the doors behind her.

Hermione had been inconsolable when asked to wait outside, but quieted now. Ron had been frowning at her, wondering at her comment earlier. Draco had shifted nervously, and made to leave, before Hermione called for him to stay. Her eyes pleading with him, he stepped towards her and gathered her up in his arms as she buried her face in his chest.

Ron made a noise of disgust and turned away from them, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fifteen minutes later, they faced Madame Pomfrey.

"How is he?" Hermione asked, hiccuping. Draco stood right behind her, hands resting gently on her hips.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "I'm not sure. I can't figure out which potion he ingested. He's sleeping fitfully right now. Do you have any idea what he took?"

Hermione glanced at Ron, but he still wouldn't look at her. She cleared her throat and said, "I-it may have been a potion we've discussed b-before. It," she glanced at Ron again, before continuing, "it was to tell whether Harry was…" _the final horcrux or not._ But Pomfrey didn't know about the horcruxes, so Hermione drifted into silence.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head in impatience, glancing between Ron and Hermione.

"Well?" she questioned.

"Um…it was a Discovery Potion," Hermione modified. "But we'd mentioned mixing it with another. We—we don't know if he took the other one as well."

"What other potion?" Pomfrey bit out.

Hermione took a deep breath. Draco squeezed her sides softly, sensing she needed encouragement. "A Soul Vanquishing potion."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened. "That is a seriously dangerous potion. What were the three of you thinking?" she demanded.

Hermione's eyes watered once more, but she held them back.

Ron spoke up. "We were thinking that whatever hold Vol-Voldemort has on Harry has to be broken before Harry can Avada him, that's what."

Hermione, Draco and Pomfrey all looked at Ron in shock.

"We also knew the risk that Harry's soul could be vanquished too, which is why we didn't go through with the plan." Ron continued. He glanced at Hermione, "Why Harry decided to now is still a mystery."

Hermione turned her eyes downcast to avoid Ron's accusing gaze.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Well, if…You-Know-Who's soul was entwined with Mr. Potter's, then the Discovery Potion would bring that to the fore. Then Mr. Potter would have had to fight like hell to take the Vanquishing Potion, but it should have harmed only You-Know-Who's. That is, if he only took a single dose. But this is all in theory as something like this has never been done before." She gave them all very serious looks in turn. "I will try to suss out his soul and make sure it's entirely him, then administer revival potions. I'm sure he's suffering mind and physical shock, and we wouldn't want to bring him out of it until we're sure it's safe."

Hermione and Ron nodded. Madame Pomfrey nodded as well, before turning to go back in. Hermione stepped forward.

"When can we see him?"

Pomfrey turned to look at her fear-filled, blotchy face. "It's late. Get some rest and come back in the morning."

Hermione's face fell as Pomfrey left.

"What did you do, Hermione?" Ron asked.

She looked at him wide-eyed.

"Not now, Weasley."

"Shut up, Ferret. Hermione, what did you say to him?" Ron asked again, stepping towards her.

Draco tried stepping between them, pushing Hermione behind him. "I said, not _now_, Weasel."

"Stay out of it, Ferret-face. It's none of your concern," Ron bit out.

Draco stepped fully in front of Hermione, now nose-to-nose with Ron. "Anything concerning Hermione _is_ my concern. So _back off_."

They had a stare down for a few moments. Finally, Ron stepped back. He looked around Draco.

"So this is how it's to be? You'll let this filthy Slytherin fight your battles for you?" With a look of disgust, Ron strode past them down the hall.

Draco turned and found Hermione's shoulders scrunched forward, arms crossed, her bottom lip trembling, looking miserable. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her slowly down the hall. "Come on. Let's get you some rest."

After he finally got Hermione into bed and watched her until she was sleeping, Draco stretched out on the sofa in the common room. He left her door cracked so he could hear if she woke in the night. Sure enough, an hour later right as he was about to drift off himself, he heard her calling out. Jolting awake, Draco shot up and hurried to her room. Inside he saw her tossing and turning.

Hurrying to her bed, he listened as she groaned, "No…Harry…didn't mean it…please…no…don't go."

Draco sat on her bedside and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her.

"Hermione, wake up. Wake up, you're dreaming."

She suddenly stopped struggling. Through the dark gloom of her bed, he made out her eyes had opened. Hermione turned her head to look up at Draco. When she saw him, her eyes welled with tears. As she broke down, Draco climbed further onto her bed and pulled her into his arms. She went willingly, curling into his chest.

They fell asleep after a long while: Draco's back against her headboard, Hermione slumped against him. When she awoke in the morning, she had to pry her eyes open, since her tears had glued them shut.

Draco watched her from hooded eyes as she sat up. Disorientated, she turned and looked at him. Frowning she glanced down and around, till it all came back to her.

"You…you stayed up with me?" Hermione croaked, her voice rough from sobbing.

Draco shrugged slightly. "I knew, from experience, that you'd likely have nightmares." His casual manner was so uniquely him, Hermione felt a shiver of awareness run through her. A bloke, a very handsome bloke, was in her bed.

But now was not the time for such inane thoughts. _Harry._ She had to see Harry. She had to make everything right. Oh, but what if she couldn't. What if he didn't wake up? What if he didn't forgive her? What if she could never forgive herself?

Draco watched as she slowly became alert as a worry line creased her brow.

"Why don't you get washed up," he suggested, rubbing her back. "Then we can go see Potter."

Touching her face, her tear-stained cheeks, she nodded absently, before climbing off the bed.

Once the couple were showered and refreshed, they headed towards the hospital wing. Hermione paused at the door to take a deep breath, before entering. Draco stayed behind quietly, knowing he couldn't do anything for her in there. Plus, he couldn't shake the slightly jealous feeling whenever she doted on Potter.

She slowly walked towards the bed Madame Pomfrey was hovering over. When she was close enough for the Healer to notice her, she asked, "How is he?"

"He's sleeping peacefully now. I detected whether the Discovery potion worked and it did." Madame Pomfrey paused. Hermione looked at her, worried. "Potter did indeed have part of Voldemort's soul in him. It was revealed with the potion he took, and desecrated with the second potion he took. His soul is under rather severe shock and his body is worn from having ingested two potions in a short time. Whether there are any long lasting effects remains to be seen."

"But he's okay?" Hermione asked.

Madame Pomfrey laid a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. Or as fine as a boy with his sort of recklessness can be."

Hermione stuttered out a nervous relieved laugh. She stared down at her best friend.

The Healer took that as her cue to leave the two.

Slowly she walked to his side. She lightly took his hand, resting on the bedcovers, in hers.

"Harry…" she sobbed. "Oh god, Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione slumped into a chair as tears trailed down her face, murmuring her apologies over and over…

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：


End file.
